The Kidnapping Elves
by triggerhappyprincess
Summary: Four 'normal' girls from Manchester discover another world at the bottom of the garden that changes their lives. T for bad language and misbehaviour. set after the war of the ring. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three girls were in the lounge of Kirsty's house when Lou, the eldest, ran in from the garden in an excited state waving a trowel. Kirsty, the second youngest, was lounging on the black sofa and smoking, with a can of cold Stella in her hand. Marion, the second eldest and six months pregnant, was being motherly; looking after Kirsty and Millie, the youngest, who was dozing in a chair.

"Elves, Elves! Legolas and Haldir, garden, quick, come!" Lou started yelling.

Millie woke with a jolt, Kirsty just stared at Marion.

"What the fuckin hell have you given her?" Kirsty asked, deadpan.

"Don't look at me, it was probably you!" Marion replied. They both looked at Millie,

"I thought they were Paracetamol." Millie joked. Kirsty and Marion looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Someone get me another drink." Kirsty said.

She was already starting to feel a buzz and wanted to get good and drunk for the weekend. Lou was still flapping around the lounge, babbling about Elves at the bottom of the garden. Suddenly she swiped Kirsty's drink off her.

"Hey!" Kirsty yelled.

"Come to the bottom of the garden now or the drink gets it!" Lou threatened, tipping the can forward. Kirsty jumped up.

"Quick, it's an emergency! Let's go before the beer gets it! I need my beer." she said in panic.

As the three ran past Lou, Kirsty swiped her drink back and kept going. When they reached the bottom of the garden they froze.

"Fuck me and call me the Virgin Mary!" Kirsty sputtered, downing her drink.

There were two Elves shining in the light, mounted on fine horses, with a third horse behind. Marion shook her head and blinked her eyes in disbelief, before gently reaching out and closing Kirsty and Millie's mouths for them, which had fallen open at the sight.

"I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming... wake up!" Kirsty muttered. Marion pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelped.

"Well. You're not dreaming now." Marion smirked.

The elves began to circle the girls. Lou was wearing a cocky I-told-you-so grin. Kirsty's face dropped.

"Get the fuck out of my garden." she growled.

"My Ladies, you must come with us." Haldir said calmly.

"Number one, I ain't no lady. Number two, Get. The FUCK! Out. Of my. Garden!" Kirsty snarled.

Lou was trying to hush her, so as not to offend the Elves. Marion muttered under her breath.

"Not good. Weapons. Sharp, pointy, eep!"Marion muttered under her breath. Millie just stayed quiet, edging closer to Marion with eyes wide.

"Are you threatening me?" Haldir said, raising his voice.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go back in the house and finish my drink." Kirsty said, ignoring him.

Haldir moved his horse in front of her path and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at her. Kirsty saw the long sword and smirked.

"Compensating for something there are we pal?" she sniggered. Millie and Marion giggled but Lou kicked her in the back of the knee.

"Ow, ain't my fault if he's got a midgy widgy." Kirsty said. Marion shook her head, laughing.

"Ladies, please, Just follow us. We mean you no harm." Legolas pleaded.

"What's the catch?" Kirsty asked suspiciously.

"The catch is, if you don't come with us, you die." Haldir said bluntly. Millie started to panic.

"I'm too young to die. I'm too pretty to die. Please don't let me die." She said, eyes brimming with tears.

"See, you've upset my sister now." Lou said to Kirsty.

"Me? What did I do?" Kirsty said.

"First rule: Don't piss off the Elves!" Lou said as though it was obvious.

Of all the girls, Lou had read the Tolkien books more and studied the Elves' languages and customs. Marion also enjoyed the books but had not read them all, or as much. Millie had read them only a few times and had seen the films more while Kirsty had only ever watched the films and had no idea what the Elves were capable of.

After Lou had said that, Haldir held his sword to Kirsty's throat threateningly.

"Go on, I dare ya." Kirsty said with a tipsy grin.

"Haldir, do not be so rash." Legolas warned.

"Kirsty, please let's just go with them. I don't want any of us to die!" Millie pleaded, tugging on her sleeve. Kirsty looked at Millie, then at Marion's bump, and reluctantly agreed they would go with the handsome Elves.

As they walked through the sparse woods behind the garden, the trees began to get thicker and bigger. Haldir stopped the group.

"The journey is long. Perhaps the ladies ought to ride." he suggested thoughtfully. He gestured for Marion to mount his own horse.

"No way is she getting on that horse on her own. She's pregnant, what if she falls?" Kirsty objected.

Haldir ignored Kirsty's protests and stepped up to Marion to help her up onto the horse and sit side saddle. Kirsty pushed her way in front of him.

"You are NOT putting her on that horse!" Kirsty shouted, pushing Haldir away from Marion.

"She will take too long to walk in her condition. We won't get there till next spring at this rate." Haldir complained. "When is the child due?" he asked as an afterthought.

"In three months." Kirsty answered before Marion. "But I don't care when she's due, if she falls and the baby is hurt I will kill you."

"Then I shall sit behind her and ensure she doesn't fall" Haldir said through gritted teeth.

"Please drop it Kirsty. I'm tired and I need a rest. I won't fall, Haldir won't let me." Marion pleaded.

Legolas got off his horse and let Millie and Lou ride it together. When Legolas lifted Lou into the saddle, Kirsty started giggling at how small Lou was. It reminded her of in the movie, when Legolas put Gimli on the Rohan horse. Legolas went to help Kirsty onto the last horse but she wriggled out of his grip.

"No thanks, I'll walk." she protested nervously.

"I suggest we tie her to the saddle and let it drag her." Haldir teased snidely.

"Haldir, behave." Legolas chided in a friendly way. "Please Lady Kirsty, get on the horse."

"No, you get on the horse." she countered childishly.

"I will get on the horse. After you." he said patiently.

"No I'm going to walk." she maintained stubbornly.

"Fine, you walk then." Legolas sighed, nearing the end of his patience. He mounted the horse and Kirsty started walking, but when she stopped to light a cigarette Legolas rode swiftly forward and swept her up and onto the saddle in front of him.

"Ah! Put me down, I don't like it! Marion!" Kirsty screamed while Legolas grinned at her. As Legolas rode past, Lou shot an evil grin at Kirsty.

"And that's why you don't argue with Elves." she said smugly

"Mehhr!" Kirsty replied, sticking out her tongue, tongue bar glinting in the sun.

while they were riding, Marion fell asleep safely in Haldir's arms her head resting against his chest. Lou saw this and began to mutter jealously under her breath.

"What language is that you speak?" Legolas asked, intrigued. Lou had forgotten about the keen ears of the Elves.

"It's just baby talk," Kirsty said with a grin, "She's talking to Marion's baby."

"Fascinating!" Legolas remarked, his face lit up in wonder.

"It's good to interact with the baby." Millie added. Her mouth was full of sweets that she had gotten from Haldir.

Having been told the ages, and descriptions, of the girls they were to find, the Elves had assumed they were Elf children and had brought sweets to keep them happy on the journey. However when they saw them they realised they were human, not elfkind. They were quite different from the human females they had seen in Middle Earth however.

Lou, the eldest, was also the smallest of the group. They would have thought her to be a child if it were not for her womanly curves. Her hair was long and dark, like Arwen's, but much curlier and her eyes were dark green. The second eldest Marion was tall with nutbrown curly hair cut to below her shoulders and she was heavy with child, which was a complication they hadn't expected. Her eyes were hazel and wise.

Kirsty, the troublesome one, was the next youngest with long brown straight hair and a sporty physique. Millie, the youngest, was small and slender, though not as small as her sister. Her red-brown hair was cut in a layered style above her shoulders, much shorter than Middle Earth women wore. Her eyes were green like her sister's although lighter, like summer leaves. With the exception of Marion, the girls all wore more cosmetics than was common in Middle Earth also.

As they travelled on, they came to a rope bridge. Haldir went first, carefully leading the horse so as not to wake Marion. He came to an abrupt halt, and Marion woke up, because Kirsty began to panic.

"No way am I going on that thing!" she said, leaping off the horse and trying to find the path back home. Legolas jumped off after her, wrapping one arm around her waist and lifting her up.

"No, please, I don't like it!" she wailed.

"Me neither." Millie said, also sliding off her horse. Millie had ridden horses before but never over bridges. Neither Kirsty or Millie liked bridges much. Legolas let Kirsty go and prevented Millie from leaving also.

"But Lou's evil! She always wobbles bridges on purpose and she knows I don't like it!" Millie protested. "Bridges are scary." Lou tried to look innocent but failed as her impish grin slipped through.

"Kirsty, get back on the horse now or when we get to Rivendell you will be going straight to the dungeon!" Haldir snapped.

"Ooh, whips and chains excite me!" Kirsty grinned leeringly. "Besides, you have to get me over there first." she ran of, trying to head back where they came from.

Legolas caught her quickly and threw her over his shoulder. He then flung her over the horse sideways, her head and legs on either side of the horse's belly. He smacked her backside sharply and the horse trotted forwards, knowing it's way.

"Ah! I can see the rocks. I'm gonna die. It's gonna break and we'll all fall." Kirsty mumbled panicked. "Wait, what's that moving down there?" she asked, distracted by what she saw. Legolas looked down.

"Yrch!" he said to Haldir with venom.

"Orcs?" Lou squealed.

"I told you I didn't wanna come over this fookin bridge!" Kirsty moaned.

With a whispered word, the Elvish horses moved forward carefully again. Legolas stroked Kirsty's neck to relax her.

"Please don't let them turn me and my baby into Orc chowder!" Marion said to Haldir, nearly crying.

Haldir whispered to the horse and it ran swiftly over the bridge and the others followed. Once over the bridge, Legolas set Kirsty upright on the horse.

"We must be quiet now, if we are to avoid the Orcs. Fear not, we shall be in Rivendell soon." Legolas said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By early evening, the party reached Rivendell. Lou, Marion and Millie were taken aback by the beauty of the valley and the house within it but Kirsty was more interested in her saddle sores.

"I got a sore bum!" she whined.

"Maybe Legolas will rub it better for you." Haldir teased, as Legolas had been so attentive to their charges. Kirsty grinned back at him and they began to laugh. Legolas shook his head.

"Come now you two, we are in Imladris and you must behave." he warned.

"No, you behave." Kirsty retorted cheekily.

Elrond was waiting for them in the courtyard. Some Rivendell Elves had congregated in the covered walkways surrounding the courtyard, curious about the newcomers. They were shocked at how different these new humans appeared.

Kirsty was dressed in a white sporty cropped top, black Nike tracksuit pants tucked into Tigger socks and white Nike trainers. When she turned around they could see the tattoo on her back, above her hips. She wore black eyeliner and mascara, and clear lipgloss. She was toying with her tongue bar, rapping it against her lip bar in her top lip. She had huge silver hoops, and a pair of studs in her ears and the top of her left ear was also pierced.

Marion was dressed in black jeans and a tshirt that said 'hands off the bump'. She wore black ballet flats on her feet and no makeup, but had a healthy pregnancy glow. She wore only a single pair of stud earrings and a few silver rings.

Lou was also dressed in jeans and a tshirt with blue Converse, however her jeans were blue and her tshirt was a Muse tour tshirt she adored. She had bought it when she had seen her beloved band live for the first time. She wore thick black eyeliner and kohl, black mascara, and red lipstick. She had lots of armbands and bracelets on her arms and long chain earrings with a pair of star studs. She wore a couple of silver rings.

Millie wore black leggings with a long yellow vest top and a grey jersey cardigan. She also wore ballet flats, but hers were embellished with studs. She wore full makeup, with artfully drawn eyeliner flicks. She had a long necklace with a large pendant, and a couple of pearl bracelets.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Elrond greeted. "We had expected you sooner." he said to the Elves accompanying the girls. Kirsty began glaring at the crowd of Elves, muttering things like 'what you looking at?' until Haldir clipped her round the head.

"We had a few obstacles to overcome." Legolas explained, looking pointedly at Kirsty.

"Let's make sure the expectant one is fed and then we will have you shown to your rooms." Elrond said.

Haldir reached into his pack and handed Marion some Lembas to tide her over and then he and Legolas led the four girls through beautiful winding corridors to a set of rooms.

"You can take my room." Legolas told Kirsty. "I will take the lesser room next door."

Millie and Marion chose to share with Lou who took the room on the other side of Legolas, and Haldir took up the room on the end to keep an eye on them. When they settled into their rooms, they found clothes waiting for them. While most of the girls were very excited about the exquisite Elven dresses, Kirsty was not impressed.

"You are NOT getting me in a dress!" she growled.

"But that is what the ladies wear." Legolas said, puzzled.

"I ain't no lady." she reminded him.

"But this is the way of our people." Legolas protested. "You must be properly dressed to sit at Lord Elrond's table."

"So I've got to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Yes, you have to wear a dress." Legolas said firmly.

* * *

><p>Once the four were dressed and ready, they were escorted to the dinner hall. Lou was frantically whispering to the younger ones odd bits of Elvish and reminders of manners so they would not upset their hosts. Kirsty stomped the whole way with a moody face on. When they arrived at the dinner hall, many Elves were already seated and stared curiously, but not unkindly, at the new arrivals.<p>

"Oh my god there's Lord Glorfindel, the golden flower of Gondolin! Eee, the Balrog slayer is sat three seats away from me. Ooh, and there's Erestor; Elrond's chief advisor." Lou babbled fangirlishly as she walked to her seat.

"Hmm, wonder what Bump wants to eat?" Marion wondered aloud.

Haldir was busy trying to stop Millie eating the addictive Elvish sweets before her dinner.

In the middle of the long table, among the many fine dishes, was a whole suckling pig. Lou turned her face at this, being a Vegetarian.

"Is there something the matter Lou?" Haldir asked from beside her.

"Well, this is difficult. I do not eat the flesh of any animal." she explained. She wasn't sure if there was such a thing as Veggie Elves.

"Don't worry Lou, here's some fruit!" Kirsty said with a grin, plucking the apple from the pig's mouth and launching it at her.

"Eww, you skank, stop it!" Lou said. "Anyway, at least they made you wear a dress." she teased back.

"I think she looks lovely in it." Legolas defended. Kirsty began to grumble under her breath. "Ah, more baby language." Legolas said knowledgeably.

Elrond entered and they all stood in respect, except for Marion who was told her condition excused her. The Elves helped the ladies to their seats. Legolas began helping Kirsty fill her plate with healthy food, and passed her a dish of cauliflower.

"Eww, I don't like white trees!" she said at the top of her voice, earning some strange looks as the room grew quieter. Lou kicked her under the table.

"Ow what was that for?" Kirsty said.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Lou just booted me under the table." Kirsty whinged

"The White Tree of Gondor ring any bells?" Lou hissed sarcastically. Kirsty realised what Lou meant.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Kirsty defended. Elrond began to laugh.

"We understand what was meant." He told a relieved Kirsty.

Gimli came rushing in, complaining that no-one had told him about the meal, and took his place at the last seat.

"Hey look Lou, someone the same size as you. Now you can have a boyfriend you don't need a stepladder to kiss!" Kirsty laughed. Lou tried to jump out of her chair and over the table to get Kirsty with a growl. Haldir held her back with an arm on her chest and a quiet word in her ear.

"I may be small, but I'd like to see you wield an axe!" Gimli said, pulling his throwing axes from his belt threateningly.

"Don't tease the dwarf." Legolas said tiredly.

"Which one?" Millie chirped.

"Don't you start madam, you're not too big to go over my knee young lady." Lou warned. "Why all pick on me eh?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>After the evening meal, Elrond gathered the girls together in his study. Legolas and Haldir also attended and Gimli decided to tag along.<p>

"What's going on?" Millie asked impatiently. Elrond encouraged them to sit and brought out a tall, narrow, patterned glass jug and four small beakers of pewter. Into the beakers he poured a strange shimmering golden drink and passed one to each girl. Each took a small sip and immediately spat it back out.

"No, you must drink it all, please trust me." Elrond insisted gently.

"Ew that's rank!" Kirsty complained when they downed it.

"Immortality _is_ bitter." Haldir said cryptically. Suddenly the girls collapsed in wheeling pain.

"Dude, what've you given me?" Kirsty muttered. The pain lasted only a minute, then the girls managed to climb back into their seats with assistance from the Elves and, in Marion's case, Dwarf.

"Right, now we've seen the house and drunk that drinky-drink, can we go home now?" Kirsty asked.

"No, you cannot go now." Elrond said urgently.

"No I can go, just watch me, I'm going now." Kirsty got up and walked toward the door.

"No, You do not understand, allow me to explain." he said

Once again he returned to where he got the strange drink and this time retrieving a small chest with a strange crest on top that looked somehow familiar. He opened the chest and inside was a large shimmering jewel.

"This once belonged to the royal family of a lost race, and was the symbol of their wealth. They were humans granted the gift of immortality by the Valar long ago. Unfortunately there was a great war and you four, being the last of the three ruling houses, were sent to another world, in mortal form, to protect you from their enemies." Elrond explained sadly.

"That's great and all, but when do we get to go home?" Kirsty asked mulishly.

"Allow me to put this simply for you. You. Cannot. Go. Home!" Haldir yelled, losing his patience.

"Don't shout at Kirsty!" Millie defended.

"You're telling me my dad's not really my dad?" Lou asked sadly, thinking of the man who had taught her everything she knew about Middle Earth.

"What about my mum and dad? And my brothers? Will I ever see them again?" asked Marion.

"They are not your real family." Haldir snapped unintentionally, having lost his temper completely.

"Don't snap at the woman with child, you pointy-eared son of an Orc!" Gimli growled. He had a large extended family and was fond of children.

Chaos broke out with everyone yelling or close to crying and Legolas and Elrond attempting to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, you all tell me not to piss the Dwarf off." Kirsty mumbled to herself, slipping out of the room while everyone was distracted and wandering out towards the grounds. No-one noticed her missing until Millie went to ask her something and saw that she wasn't there.

"Bob-Bob? Where's Bob-Bob?" she asked.

"Who's Bob-Bob?" Haldir asked.

"Kirsty." Millie replied, starting to panic. Haldir turned to Legolas.

"She's gone." he said, furious.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Legolas asked puzzled.

"Kirsty, she's gone." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the others were arguing, Kirsty exited the house and ran into the surrounding woods. She heard a thudding sound and stood still to listen. Suddenly she spun around and came face to face with Gandalf.

"Dude, you weren't there before!" she said, catching her breath.

"Going somewhere are we?" Gandalf asked, raising his brows as though he had just caught Merry and Pippin in the apple barrel again.

"Well, I was until you showed up." she said.

"Perhaps we should talk, Kirsty." Gandalf said.

"How do you know my name?" Kirsty asked. Gandalf just raised his brow again._ 'Oh yeah, wizard, durr._' she thought.

"Where are you going? Surely you know you cannot return now. There is nothing there for you any longer." Gandalf asked.

"There's nothing for me here either." she protested. "You just bring us here and expect me to just go along with it?"

"There is Marion, Louisa, Camilla. They will choose remain here." Gandalf reminded her. "You cannot just leave them, they will need protecting."

Kirsty turned away from him in thought, and when she turned back to reply he was gone.

"Cheers!" she said sarcastically. Then the thudding noise she had heard in the distance became a thudding thump coming closer. She climbed the nearest tree to hide. From the other direction she heard a voice calling her name. It was Legolas.

'_How the fuck did he get here that fast?_' she thought

"Kirsty, come out now, it is getting late." Legolas called. It was starting to get dark. He stopped at the tree she was in and looked up.

"Come down from there." He yelled.

"No, you get down." she said, unable to think of a better reply.

"I'll come up and get you!" he threatened.

"No you won't." she said.

Legolas jumped from his horse up into the tree and climbed gracefully and quickly up the trunk. Kirsty yelped and scrambled even higher in panic. Next thing she knew, she was flattened face down on the branch she stood on, pinned in place with warm breath on her neck. Legolas turned her over to face him.

"Has no-one told you it's impossible to outrun an Elf?" he asked amusedly.

She was about to reply when suddenly he clamped his hand over her mouth. His face showed concentration on something her human ears couldn't hear. Soon after, a band of Orcs began running through the wood below them, headed west. Kirsty clutched at Legolas in surprise and fright. He let go of her mouth and put his arm around her back to reassure her. They watched while the many Orcs passed, hardly daring to breathe till they were all gone. Once it was safe, Legolas began to descend the tree.

"Come along, it is time to go." he said.

"Erm, I'm a bit stuck." Kirsty said, realising how far from the ground they were.

Legolas simply lifted her over his shoulder and carried a protesting Kirsty back down. When they left the tree, Legolas put her side-saddle over his horse.

"While you are in a gown, you cannot ride astride." he explained. He jumped lightly into the saddle behind her and rode quickly back to Rivendell, eyes and ears open for signs of more Orcs.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in Rivendell, Kirsty was surrounded by her relieved friends in the courtyard, lit by many Elven lanterns.<p>

"I think it is time you ladies said goodnight." said a concerned Elrond.

Once she returned to her room, Kirsty began to panic.

"I haven't got any pyjamas!" she thought aloud. As if on cue, Haldir knocked and entered.

"I was asked to give you these." he said, handing her a lot of white fabric. It turned out to be an enormous, old fashioned nightgown.

"Hannon Le." Kirsty thanked him politely, remembering what Lou had tried to teach them at dinner. She was beginning to feel a bit bad about being so hostile to the Lorien Elf for no real reason.

"You're welcome." he replied with a smile, and left her to her rest.

Kirsty tried to sleep, but her mind was too busy, going over the very strange day. She went onto the balcony for a cigarette. Next thing, she heard Millie holler across from their balcony.

"Bob-Bob! D'ye want some wine?" she called drunkenly.

God alone knew where the girl had managed to get the strong Elvish wine from. She climbed onto the balcony to offer the bottle across. Kirsty saw her lose her balance and quickly managed to shimmy across to Legolas' balcony and then jump over to where Millie was, knocking her into Lou who had just rushed up behind her.

Legolas, having seen Kirsty cross his balcony, rushed into the room with Haldir close behind, having heard the noise. What they saw was Kirsty sprawled on the floor, with Millie beside her and Lou on top of her.

"Can't breathe." Kirsty mumbled from under Lou's generous cleavage. Haldir helped Lou up and then Millie.

"Are you ok Kirsty?" Maz asked, concerned.

"No, I got nipple indentations in my cheeks!" Kirsty said cheekily, making Lou kick her in the side with a growl. Marion and the two Elves started laughing.

"I'm so sorry." Millie said in tears.

"You fuckin will be if you do it again!" Kirsty replied. She got up, holding her ribs.

"Call for a healer." Haldir said to Legolas with concern.

"No, I'll be alright." Kirsty said. "I just wanna go to bed."

"Maybe you should." Legolas agreed.

"Oh, I can't." Kirsty said sadly.

"Why not?" Legolas asked, confused.

"Because I locked my door from the inside." she told him, groaning.

Legolas lifted Kirsty up with a smirk and easily leaped over the balconies back to her room. It wasn't until he laid her safely on her bed that she realised through the whole thing he had only been wearing his leggings, as he had been preparing for bed also. She managed to tear her eyes away from his bare chest and meet his light stormy blue ones, and felt butterflies in her tummy. She leaned forward to kiss him but the door flew open with a bang.

"I thought you said this door was locked!" Gimli yelled behind him to Haldir. He had thought he was being helpful by kicking the door in.

"You just broke the door." Haldir pointed out flatly.

"My door." Legolas added, disgruntled. Kirsty felt frustrated at the Dwarf's distraction. Haldir took one good look at the pair and how they were still crouched together. A slow smirk crept onto his face, raising an elegant brow archly.

"Were you two about to..." He began.

"No." Legolas interrupted, embarrassed.

"But you..." Haldir challenged mercilessly.

"No!" Legolas denied firmly. Gimli and Kirsty exchanged looks.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Never mind." said Legolas, leaving the room with what remained of his dignity.

Haldir placed the bundle he had in his arms on a chair.

"This is a tunic and leggings for you. There is a bow and sword in there also. It has been decided that you will begin training with me tomorrow." Haldir told her.

"Wait, what? I won't have had enough sleep for that!" She complained.

"You are to train to protect the others." Haldir explained.

"But isn't that what you guys are for?" she asked.

"We will explain further tomorrow, but Lord Elrond decided that it would be best if we put that bad temper of yours to good use." Haldir said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Next day, Kirsty discovered that, while she would be learning to use Elvish weapons, the other girls would be studying Elvish language, and the history of Middle Earth with Erestor. Legolas offered to teach Kirsty Elvish himself, after her training.<p>

"Ooh, one on one time with the Prince of Mirkwood eh?" Lou teased with a saucy smile and a wink.

"Shudup." Kirsty grumbled, leaving her friend to her joy of the library and making her way to the training ground where, although being a quick learner, she spent the majority of her time winding Haldir up instead. A much more fun activity in Kirsty's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Block italics =_ **Elvish**_.

Chapter 4

Many weeks passed, and they had fallen into a routine in Rivendell. Kirsty would train with Haldir all day, or until he got fed up of her and let her go early, which was happening more frequently. After dinner, she would spend every other day with Legolas, catching up on her Elvish. The other girls would have Elvish and History lessons in the Library with Erestor in the day and spent their evenings exploring Rivendell or helping some of the Elves in their daily business.

After annoying Haldir particularly well one day and getting kicked off the training ground, Kirsty decided to get as far away from him as possible. She felt there would be safety in numbers and went looking for the other girls. Unfortunately, she had been running without looking where she was going and could not remember how to get to the Library from where she was. She tried to retrace her steps and went smack into a body coming round the corner.

"I'm so sorry... oh my days, you're Strider!" She gasped.

"You must be Kirsty." he said with a warm smile.

"How'd you know?" she asked, impressed.

"Haldir said you were a bit of a handful." her replied, gesturing to the warden uniform she currently wore.

"Oh." she said, disappointed.

"_**I believe Legolas has been teaching you Elvish.**_" Aragorn said.

"_**Yes. It is...strange.**_" she replied stiltedly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, taking pity on her. It was clear that learning Elvish on top of physical training was hard for her and she struggled with the language.

"I'm lost." she replied sheepishly.

"You're lost?" Aragorn laughed.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the Library." she told him

"Well, you are in the wrong place. I will show you the way." He offered.

When they arrived near the Library, Aragorn left her to her business. Legolas was stood at the entrance impatiently.

"You're late!" he said.

"No shit!" Kirsty replied cheekily. They walked in and sat down at one of the desks provided for scholars of the many books and scrolls. Legolas was trying to teach her to read Elvish as well as speak it. She was struggling with the Elvish script as it was so very different from what she was used to. The sound of Lou's giggles from behind a corner made her even more frustrated.

"How come they don't have to study?" she asked petulantly.

"Because they don't have extra-curricular activities." Legolas said.

Haldir made his way into the Library with a serious frown on his face.

"Legolas, I need to speak with you." he said. Legolas nodded, concerned. He turned to Kirsty.

"Don't go anywhere." He warned her.

Soon as Legolas and Haldir left, Kirsty bolted to where Millie and Lou were sat, reading and talking.

"How's your '_one-on-one_' going Kirsty?" Lou asked with a dirty wink. "Get in there!"

"Shut up knobhead." Kirsty mumbled. "What're you doing?"

"Never mind what they're doing, what're you doing here? I told you not to go anywhere." Legolas said crossly.

"Oh shit! I'm in trouble!" Kirsty said, blushing. The girls started laughing. "Shit, didn't see you there." she said to Legolas who looked stern.

"Legolas, calm down. She is clearly still not used to our ways." Aragorn defended, coming to join them.

"Aragorn, old friend! What brings you here?" Legolas said with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

"Uhh, _I_ wanna hug him!" Millie muttered jealously.

"He is a married man." Legolas chided quietly.

"Your return is a cause for celebration!" Elrond said, coming in from his study to greet his son-in-law. "Your studies are cancelled tonight while preparations are made."

"Yes!" Kirsty pumped her fist in the air.

"But you will have to catch it up tomorrow." Elrond said with a smirk.

"Aw no!" Kirsty said crestfallen. The others laughed. "Elrond can I _please_ not wear a dress this time? Please?"

"Very well, I'm sure we can come up with something acceptable." he agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the girls made their way to the hall where the celebration would be held. The Ellyth had made fine dresses for their guests. Marion was dressed in a gown of soft green, similar to the dress Arwen wore for Aragorn's coronation, and she looked like an earth goddess with her big bump. Millie had chosen a pale yellow dress that made the red in her hair look brighter and more fiery. Lou was wearing a dress of dark blue that made her skin look paler and her hair darker in the moonlight. Kirsty had been plotting with her dressmakers. Instead of a traditional dress, she wore a red cropped top and a short white skirt.<p>

Millie was not best pleased with Elrond that evening. He had just informed her that, instead of the casual classes that Lou and Marion had with Erestor, she would have to attend formal schooling with Melpomaen because they classed her as a child. To do this, he had to have the agreement of all her guardians, and he had blackmailed Kirsty into agreeing with the threat of more lessons.

As they ate their dinner, Haldir tried to stop Kirsty drinking so much of the strong Elvish wine. Every time she filled a glass, he would slip it away from her but Marion kept giving her more. Suddenly she began burping loudly.

"I told you not to drink! You will suffer for it tomorrow." Haldir warned, annoyed.

"No, I'll be fine." she assured him drunkenly.

An unfamiliar handsome Elf with golden blond hair approached the girls sat all together.

"My name is Cugedhion Thranduilion, brother of Legolas. May I have this dance Lady Camilla?" He asked Millie, bowing low. Millie looked at Lou and Kirsty.

"Of course, go on." Lou encouraged with a smile, right before Kirsty was about to refuse.

"What'd you say yes for? I don't want her dancing with no pretty boy elf!" Kirsty complained

"Oh let her have her fun. It's only a dance, I trust my sister." Lou said, before Haldir asked her to dance.

They left Marion and Kirsty on their own. Marion wanted to go to bed as baby was making her feel tired, but Kirsty convinced her to stay up and keep her company. One of Elrond's sons came to sit with Marion and ask how she was feeling. Legolas used the opportunity to ask Kirsty to dance, but she stubbornly refused.

"You can't say no, I'm a prince." He said with a grin.

"And?" Kirsty said unimpressed.

"Do you know the punishment for refusing royalty? That's treason you know." he teased evilly.

"Oh alright." she gave in, taking his hand.

"Aw, bless!" Marion said with a smile. "Bob-bob's dancing." She accepted Elladan's hand to help her to her room.

"Shuddup." Kirsty grumbled, embarrassed.

As they twirled around the floor, Kirsty noticed that, with the exception of her friends, people were staring at her.

"Why's everyone watching me?" she whispered to Lou as they danced beside one another.

"Erm, let me think. Maybe because you're dancing with a prince?" Lou said sarcastically.

"I'll poke their eyes out! What's that all about?" Kirsty said defensively.

"Jealousy dear, " Lou purred casually, returning to Haldir's side and slipping her hand in his, "Just take it in your stride" she drawled over her shoulder."

"Are you having a good time?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah." Kirsty said flatly.

"You don't sound very convincing." Legolas said concerned.

"Yeah, well, this formal stuff isn't really my scene. I'm more used to loud thumping music and taking shots off people's bodies... yeah, you wouldn't like it." She explained.

"Isn't it every girl's dream to meet a handsome prince, and be treated like a princess?" Legolas asked, with a charming smile, though there was confusion in his eyes.

'_I couldn't be a princess, I'm too much of a bitch_.' Kirsty thought to herself.

"I was thinking the same thing." Gandalf told her as he walked past. Kirsty's mouth shot open.

"What were you thinking about?" Legolas asked, curious.

"Never mind." she snapped. '_So Gandalf, have you been reading all my dirty thoughts as well then_?' she thought cheekily.

"Don't bother." Gandalf growled making her laugh. People gave them funny looks.

* * *

><p>When the party began to wind down, Kirsty began to make her way to her room. Gimli was helping her to stay upright, because Legolas was spending time with his brother. She stumbled towards what she thought looked like her door and opened it to discover she had the wrong one. She saw Haldir and Lou in a very compromising, and quite gymnastic, position in the bed.<p>

"Oh my eyes!" she shrieked, slamming the door in shock. Gimli wondered what was wrong and opened the door to look, quickly shutting it again.

"Oh. Oh dear." he said gob-smacked, his eyes wide and his mouth set in an O.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the early hours of the next morning, Legolas came into Kirsty's room very excitedly. He smacked her arm to get her to wake. Kirsty swiped at him but he was too fast for her.

"Get up, we have very important news!" he said happily.

"Fuck off I'm sleeping!" she mumbled into the pillow. She had got in late last night and was suffering a hangover.

"Get up." Legolas insisted, prodding her.

"Fine, I'll be down in half an hour." she gave in.

When they were seated at the table for breakfast, Marion asked Kirsty what was going on.

"Mate, I need coffee and sleep, I don't know shit!" Kirsty grumbled.

"I heard Lou's getting married." Millie said. She had made friends with some of the young elves, including Elrond's twins, and listened to the talk in the great house that morning.

"What do you mean?" Kirsty asked confused. No-one had officially seen Lou become close to anyone.

"They were saying if you sleep with an Elf that you have to marry them." Millie repeated, filling her plate with sausage and bacon.

"Lou didn't sleep with an Elf though. She hasn't even been seeing anyone." Marion said puzzled. Kirsty began to recall the previous evening, and remained silent on the matter.

Lou and Haldir walked into the dining room together. Many Elves began to stand and clap and cheer. Lou looked at Kirsty with a WTF look. Kirsty began dancing and singing Donna Summers' 'Hot Stuff' as a clue.

"Is she still drunk?" Lou stage whispered to Marion, who just stared at Kirsty.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked.

"I give up!" Kirsty said exasperatedly, sitting down with her head flopping onto the table. Legolas walked up to Haldir and clasped his arm.

"Congratulations, Mellon-nîn! Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Legolas gushed with a smile.

"Exqueese me?" Lou said, confused.

"I think what they're trying to say is, you're getting married?" Millie said.

"Yeah, me and Kirsty caught the engagement celebrations ourselves." Gimli joked.

"Oh yeah, I remember; Elfballs! Eww!" Kirsty said, nearly crying. Elrond entered the room and came up beside Lou.

"Are you certain you understand our ways?" he asked, kindly, understanding Lou's confusion.

"Well I used to think so." she replied, no longer sure.

"Let me put it this way, if you wreck an Elf, you gotta marry him!" Kirsty butted in, straight to the point. Elrond glared at her and Marion went to smack her round the back of the head. "Okay, I'll shut up." Kirsty said, covering her head with her hands.

"So, we're getting married?" Lou asked Haldir in shock. Haldir wasn't sure whether to be excited or upset.

"I'm sorry Louisa, I thought you knew." he said softly.

"Well, looks like we have a wedding to plan!" Marion said brightly, trying to lift the atmosphere. She wanted to give her best friend a hug, but didn't want to intrude on Lou and Haldir's difficult moment.

"We have a year yet," Lou said, trying to give herself time to get used to the idea.

"I'm afraid you have less than that. A few months at most." Legolas interrupted.

"What? But they haven't even been on a date!" Millie said.

"Wedding rings are mini handcuffs." Kirsty chimed in, earning a slap from Marion. "Ow, just saying." she defended.

Kirsty's morning at the training grounds was not a happy one. She was hungover and tired, and Haldir was in a temper.

"It's your own fault, I told you not to drink." he'd preached at her.

"Yeah, well it's not as if you went straight to bed either." she snapped back, making his mood even fouler.

* * *

><p>After arguing about it for nearly half an hour, she finally got her gear on and trudged to the grounds to meet him. Marion wouldn't get her out of it as she was having Ante-Natal lessons with a Healer, and Millie was having lessons in Elvish History with Cugedhion. Lou was nowhere to be found. Kirsty assumed she'd taken a walk to clear her head.<p>

Haldir insisted on practising hand to hand combat today. The longer they were training, the clearer it was that Haldir was not himself. He was pushing Kirsty beyond her level and she was having difficulty keeping up. Frustrated, she picked up a piece of wood and threw it at him, hitting him on his bare chest.

"You little bastard! What's up with you?" Kirsty spat. Haldir replied her with a string of Elvish curses and tackled her to the floor. They began grappling blindly, rolling down an incline and landing in a pond.

"Aagh! That's cold!" Kirsty complained. "Eww, my feet are stuck in the mud." she complained pathetically. The water was up to her chin. Haldir chuckled and waded over to help her out. The cold water had cleared his head. He lifted Kirsty up and carried her to dry land where they sat in silence.

"Are you okay?" Kirsty asked after a while. Haldir looked at her for a moment, unsure if he should speak, but when he saw she was genuinely concerned, he gave in.

"It's not true, what Millie said. Lou isn't of loose morals. We have been courting for some time. Dating I believe you would call it. Whenever I got rid of you early I would look for her and we would spend our days together." he said, smiling at the memory. Kirsty was surprised that Lou hadn't told anyone that she'd been seeing an Elf.

"Our way of getting around the Elvish laws was to see one another in private. Once a relationship becomes public, arrangements for marriage have to be made. I thought she was aware of this, so I was pleased when the announcement was made, thinking she had decided to make it known. Now I know that is not the case, I fear she will think I tricked her into it and she will be angry with me, maybe resent me for taking away her choice." he confessed.

Kirsty sat on the bank, taking in what she had been told, and surprised that Haldir had opened up this much to her.

"Hmm, don't think Lou is gonna be too happy with us." Kirsty said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.

"Well when she finds out I've had a roll in the grass with her future hubby, I wouldn't like to see what she does to us." she joked, bumping his shoulder and making him laugh.

"So, does that mean you're going to go easy on me during training once you're married?" she asked cheekily.

"No!" Haldir laughed.

"Why not? We're going to be family." she asked.

"Ha! You should have seen how hard I was on my brothers." Haldir warned with a grin.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." she said. "Anyway, I'd better get changed. Don't think she'd be impressed if she found out you made me wet as well." she giggled and left Haldir to his thoughts.

"What were you two talking about?" Legolas asked, appearing from nowhere. Kirsty yelped in surprise. She was about to reply with something cheeky, but thought better of it when Gandalf walked past shaking his head.

"Have you seen Lou or the others? I don't know where they are." Kirsty asked.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Legolas said.

"Oh, I have a headache, I forgot what we were talking about!" Kirsty made up, not wanting to betray Haldir's confidence.

Legolas noticed Kirsty's tunic was soaking and leaving wet trails on the floor. He took off his tunic and offered it to her.

"Here change into this, you will catch cold." he said. Kirsty was instantly distracted by his bare flesh.

"Why did you go and do that to me?" she muttered.

"Do what?" Legolas asked.

"You know what!" Kirsty complained. _'Two can play at that game.'_ she thought, lifting her tunic and dropping it to the floor. Legolas swallowed tightly as her cleavage was revealed.

"Bob-bob put your boobs away!" Marion yelled down the courtyard, breaking the tension. Kirsty gave Legolas a cheeky smile and ran to where Marion was. Legolas watched her go, not realising Haldir had come up behind him.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since Aragorn's coronation." He teased.

Meanwhile, Kirsty was following Marion through the patio doors into Elrond's office, where Lou was sat. Marion was moving pretty fast for a pregnant woman and she did not look impressed. As soon as the doors were closed, she rounded on Kirsty.

"Why the hell couldn't you keep it to yourself? Now Lou's being forced into a rush wedding. How stupid can you get?" Marion yelled.

"Whoa! I didn't say nothing, it was that hairy little shit with his big gob! I was in bed, then I was rudely woken up and dragged to breakfast. Next I hear, Lou's engaged. When, between catching them and falling asleep, did I get time to tell anyone? I didn't, so I'd like an apology now or I'm going home." Kirsty snapped childishly.

By now, people got used to her threatening to go home and no longer took it seriously. It usually meant she was going to storm off to her room or the archery range.

"It's not Kirsty's fault. It's true, she didn't know anything and she wouldn't have told anyone, she'd have come to speak to me." Lou said tiredly.

Millie came in from her studies looking for Lou, also looking tired.

"Where have you been?" Millie asked her.

"In here with Elrond. He had to explain to me the customs of Elves, and of our people before they all died. According to him, because we are of royal blood, the history texts state different customs. In order to solidify bonds between the ruling families, engagements were surprisingly short, to prevent other families cutting in with a better offer. At the most, there was three months between things going public to the actual ceremony." Lou explained. "In many cases, an heir would be required immediately." she added, sickened.

"So you're saying, if we shag anyone and people find out, we have to get married straight away? That stinks!" Kirsty complained.

At that point Elrond burst through the door in a hurry, with Haldir and Gimli behind him.

"Louisa, I'm afraid the wedding must be brought forward." Elrond said remorsefully.

"How forward?" Marion asked.

"Within the next few days." Elrond said.

"Bloody hell!" Lou said in shock.

"Why?" Kirsty asked.

"I'm afraid we did not get to Gimli on time." Elrond glared at the sheepish Dwarf. "He sent word to Lorien of the engagement and because you are one of the Everlasting Humans, we must have the ceremony before the Galadhrim have a chance to protest."

"What's it got to do with them anyway?" Millie asked.

"You were told your people died out due to war. Sadly it was Lothlorien with whom they were fighting." Elrond told them with regret.

"I hold a position of respect and authority among my people. For a Marchwarden to marry outside of Lorien is rare, for one to marry an enemy is unheard of. If they arrive here before we are wed, they will kill Lou for bringing shame on me by disrespecting our customs and restore my honour by preventing me from marrying the enemy. Lou is the eldest of the main ruling family. In that respect, she is the head of state and the leader of the opposing forces." Haldir explained.

"I would slay them before they touched a hair on her head, if they even try..." Kirsty began to rant.

"Bob-bob calm down." Maz said.

"You know what? Fuck these tree-hugging pricks! I'm going home." Kirsty said, stomping off.

Lou calmly told Marion to make arrangements for them to be measured for their dresses, and asked Millie to find her a notebook so she could begin to make plans. She asked Elrond if he would speak to Arwen about tutoring her in Elvish wedding customs and helping to prepare her for the ceremony. He agreed and went to ask her there and then.

"Lou, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it would cause this trouble. I just thought Haldir's family being here would make you happy." Gimli apologised. Lou gave him a hug and a smile.

"It's alright Gimli. Everything's going to be fine." she said determinedly.

Gimli left, and shut the door behind him, allowing Haldir to speak with his bride in private. Haldir wrapped his arms around her and was relieved when she hugged him back, snuggling against him

"I am sorry that things have been forced upon you. I wish that things could have been different. I only want for you to be happy." he told her.

"Yes, it was a surprise, but I am happy Haldir." she said with a smile. He kissed her deeply.

"I do not deserve such a wonderful woman as you." he said, thankful that his fears were unfounded. She put her finger to his lips, smiling.

"I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you." she said, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him again. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk, leaning over her with a grin.

"And now you have me." he replied, pressing close to her, his arms wrapped around her as he leaned her flat onto the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After storming from Elrond's office, Kirsty was pacing in her room with another cigarette. She heard a light knock on her door.

"What?" she snapped. Legolas entered and shut the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was thinking more, could I help you?" he said gently.

"Mate, you should have helped me at the beginning when I said I didn't want to be here. What is the point of me being here anyway? Any of us? If we'd have been left alone at the start, Lou wouldn't be in this mess." Kirsty ranted.

"You do not like it here?" Legolas asked, dismayed.

"I have no place here, I don't belong. I'm going to live forever, not knowing why I was brought here. You should have just left us alone, gone when I asked you." she said

"If you had not come with us, you would have been brought here by an army of Elves." Legolas told her.

"I don't see why, I'm not anyone important. I just fuck things up." Kirsty moaned.

"If you were not important, you would not have been sent for by Lord Elrond. If you were unimportant, I myself as Prince of Mirkwood would not have been personally sent to escort you. If you were not meant to be here, Gandalf would not have stopped you leaving. Tell me, what is so wonderful about your world that you love so much?" Legolas asked.

Kirsty went to let it all out, but thought better of it and just looked at him sadly.

"Nothing." she said softly. Legolas moved closer to her and took the cigarette from her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a hug. She lifted her face from his shoulder and their lips brushed together. Legolas couldn't help but to lean in for a kiss. It was just beginning to get heated when Marion walked in.

"Kirsty, we need to get you measured for your dress..." she began. "What's going on?" she said when she saw the scene in the room. Kirsty and Legolas were so distracted with each other that they didn't notice Marion and carried on.

"Hang on! No more weddings, I don't think so." Marion yelled, slamming the door shut loudly and making the couple jump apart guiltily.

"Hi Marion... erm, this isn't awkward." Kirsty muttered embarrassed.

"Ooh!" Marion said in alarm, holding her belly. The sound of trickling water echoed in the silent room.

"Ah! Marion's leaking!" Kirsty screeched.

"I'll go fetch a Healer." Legolas panicked and ran from the room towards the halls of healing.

"Don't just leave me!" Kirsty wailed.

"Kirsty, get Lou." Marion insisted.

"Okay," Kirsty said and ran for the door.

"Don't leave me on my own!" Marion cried.

"Okay." Kirsty said, trotting back and settling Marion on the bed.

"But I need Lou." Marion wailed. Elrond bustled into the room then, with Lou behind him looking rumpled.

"Thank fuck you're here!" Kirsty said in relief.

"It's ok Bob-bob, just breathe!" Lou joked.

"Just breathe? Nearly gave me a heart attack." Kirsty huffed. "Right, I'm gonna leave you all to it."

"Bob-bob, don't leave now." Marion pleaded.

"Hokay." Kirsty pouted. She sat down next to Marion, opposite Lou, each holding a hand.

* * *

><p>The Elves paced the corridor nervously. Nine agonising hours later, the screaming stopped. There was an eerie quiet. Elrond burst through the door and ran off with the still, silent child in his arms. Kirsty yelled after him and Marion began crying for her baby. Kirsty and Lou began to follow him but Haldir held Lou back and Legolas tackled Kirsty to the floor, as she began to get hysterical.<p>

Millie had heard that Marion was in labour and had just left her classes to see her when Gimli caught her ankle and sent her flying to the floor in the confusion.

An hour passed and Elrond returned looking tired, with a bundle in his arms. There was no sound as he handed it to Marion. She opened the swaddling and saw a pair of wide blue eyes staring up at her. Marion began to cry in relief. The girls, unable to see, also began to cry until Marion began smiling.

"What the fuck?" Kirsty gasped.

"Hello baby girl. My little Evelynn." Marion whispered happily to her child. Everyone breathed sighs of relief.

"Got some shit in my eye man." Kirsty sniffled, wiping her eye on her sleeve.

"Legolas, you can get off Kirsty now." Lou said.

"Now, we should move Marion and the child to her room." Elrond said.

"Nah it's alright, she can stay here." Kirsty said.

"No, she should stay in her own room. It has been made ready for the child." Elrond insisted.

"Well where am I going to stay?" Kirsty asked.

"In your own room." Elrond said.

"But it's full of blood!" Kirsty complained.

"It will be cleaned." Elrond sighed.

"It better had be." Kirsty mumbled.

"Don't you go getting any ideas!" Lou said to Haldir. "No babies for a long time." Haldir nearly had a heart attack at the thought of babies. Kirsty couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the whole of Rivendell was in a flurry of activity, preparing for the wedding.<p>

"When did her dream wedding become my living nightmare?" Kirsty grumbled as she stood on a fitting stool while the elven ladies took in in her bridesmaid dress.

"Kirsty... you promised you'd help out now that Marion's busy with the baby." Millie reminded her.

"I'm not a Barbie doll!" Kirsty shrieked, waving at the dress she had been forced to wear.

"We have less than 10 minutes." Arwen popped in and told the girls.

"Where's Lou?' Kirsty asked looking around.

"Millie you've lost the fuckin bride!" Kirsty flew off the stool and out of the patio doors. She saw Lou in her breathtaking bridal gown sat beside the lake. Kirsty plonked her self next to Lou.

"You scrub up alright." Kirsty said as she lit her cig then offered one to Lou. Lou took one and lit up.

"Now I know there's something wrong." Kirsty said softly. Lou did not answer at first, she was deep in thought.

"Within less than 3 months, I've gone from a girl who will settle for anything, to becoming a highly respected Elf's wife.' Lou smiled.

"Yeh for eternity. Dude, I struggled to stay with someone for four years, never mind forever!" Kirsty piped up.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lou laughed. "God help us when it's your turn." she finished.

"Mate I ain't stupid enough to get caught by an Oompa-loompa!" Kirsty teased. Lou suddenly began to cry.

"I'm so scared. My dad is supposed to give me away today."

Kirsty flung her arms around her friend and hugged her tight.

"Hey... come on now. There's nothing to be scared of. Yeah fair enough, Haldir has sometimes made me wonder if he has PMT." Kirsty managed a small laugh from Lou. "And your old man would be so proud of you. Let's go; knowing our luck, Lorien will kidnap us or something!" Kirsty laughed as she jumped up dragging Lou to her feet.

"Oh my shit!" Lou gasped. Kirsty spun around to see Lothlorien soldiers ride to wards the house.

"Bollocks!' Kirsty raged more at her self for putting a jinx on them both.

"Go and get Strider!" Kirsty pushed Lou towards the house. Kirsty raced towards the oncoming cavalry. "Stupid dress!" she complained as she grabbed it, lifting it so she could run faster.

Lou flew through the french doors of the house.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Millie snapped at Lou.

"We need Aragorn!" Lou panted while out of breath.

"Lothlorien!" Arwen gasped as she saw them from the window. she turned and ran out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and a few elves came in after her.

"What do we do!" Lou panicked. Aragorn grabbed her hand.

"You go and get married. Where's Kirsty?" Aragorn asked looking around.

"She's up there!" Millie gasped spotting Kirsty from the window.

"Stupid girl!" Gimli huffed.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kirsty shouted, making the riders slow as she stood in their path.<p>

"Where is Haldir?" a lady elf asked.

"Erm... I think he's gone..." Kirsty replied.

"Gone?...no...I can sense him." the lady elf said. Even though she spoke in in a soft voice, she did not like being lied to and Kirsty could tell.

"Are you the bride?" a male elf asked, his sword unslung in his hand. costly smiled.

"So, you're here for the wedding. Sorry it's been cancelled, you may as well go home." Kirsty said quickly, waving her hand in the direction they came. the male elf jumped down from his horse and grabbed Kirsty.

"Oh shite!' she yelped as the elf spun her around and held her against him, sword to her throat.

"Pathetic human! Tell us where Haldir of Lorien is!" the elf warned.

"I honestly don't know!" Kirsty growled before elbowing him in the groin, flipping him over her back and snatching the sword from his hands. She held it above his heart.

"You have been well trained. I am Galadriel of Lothlorien. Tell me, who are you?" the female elf said surprised.

"I'm Kirsty from Duki and have always known how to kick ass!" Kirsty replied not once looking up at Galadriel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you think Bob-bob's going to be ok?" Millie whispered to Marion as Lou and Haldir where nearing the end of their wedding vow.

"Well they haven't found us yet... so I'm hoping so." Marion replied.

Legolas looked at the girls while they had their private conversation. He became suspicious when he did not see Kirsty walk down the aisle before Lou.

"_**I now pronounce you Elf and wife. You may kiss the bride." **_Elrond said, concluding the ceremony.

As Haldir and Lou kissed, the chapel doors flew open. A tall male elf stormed into the chapel, dragging Kirsty by her hair with a dagger at the ready. More elves flowed in behind. Blood dripped from her bust lip. Cuts, bruises and blood covered her body. The bridesmaid's dress was torn and tattered.

"Ha! you're too late!" Kirsty laughed, then received a dig in the ribs off another elf. Kirsty gasped in pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond raged, pushing past Lou and Haldir. Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas backed him up.

"Elrond this human has offended me. She speaks with a forked tongue!" Galadriel hissed.

"She is our ally. The last of the everlasting humans. Let her go!" Legolas ordered. Aragorn stood firm next to the elf. Galadriel nodded at Kirsty's captor who shoved her forward. Kirsty rolled on the floor moaning in pain.

"Fukin hell! Millie! Now you can not say I haven't helped out enough for this god-damn day!" Kirsty complained.

"Like she said, it is too late." Aragorn gently helped Kirsty to her feet.

"Is this what you choose Haldir?" Galadriel asked completely ignoring the King of Gondor. Haldir grasped Lou's hand tightly.

"It is My Lady." he insisted.

Kirsty hobbled to her room and took off the dress to see the damage.

"Nice!" she whimpered as she looked down at the long slice down the left side of her ribcage. The door burst open and slammed shut with an enormous bang. Legolas strode up to her.

"That was very foolish of you." he said, voice low but firm. He grabbed hold of Kirsty's head and gently lifted it so she met his pale blue eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked concerned.

"They scared the living shit out of me!" Kirsty whispered as Legolas pulled her in to a hug

Slowly he took in the scent of her hair. She looked up at him, he in return looked at her. Staring at each other for a moment, Legolas leant down and kissed her softly but hungrily. There was a knock at the door and Kirsty pulled away. Walking on to the balcony she lit up a cigarette. Legolas opened the door. Marion and Millie ran past him and threw their arms around Kirsty.

"Oh! Easy!" Kirsty winced in pain as she hugged them back.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Marion cried.

"I thought you were dead!" Millie sniffled.

Elrond appeared at the door. Legolas nodded to him and then slipped away.

"Come now ladies, let me have a look at her wounds." Elrond said.

Lou sat next to Haldir looking at her guest. Gimli could tell she was troubled.

"Don't worry my lady I wont let these Orcs touch you!" he raised his axe as a warning.

"Gimli put it down. All is well my friend." Aragorn reassured him as he put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Lou spotted Kirsty enter the room. dressed in her tunic and soldier gear including her sword and bow. Lou flew from her chair and into Kirsty's arms giving her a big hug.

"You daft bastard! You could have been killed!" Lou raged giving Kirsty a slap.

"Bloody hell! You're welcome!" Kirsty yelped. Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas and Gimli approached them.

"My lady, may we speak to Kirsty in private?" Aragorn asked politely. By the looks on their faces it seemed like a very serious matter.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned as Kirsty was giving her the eyes to say no.

"I can't promise she won't get hurt if that's what you're asking." Haldir scowled at Kirsty like a brother would to a disappointing sister.

"No, no! No harm will come to her I can assure you of that." Gandalf quickly added to ease Lou's mind.

"Well I don't really have a choice do I?" she smiled softly.

"Oh bugger! Bob-bob's in trouble... again." Millie piped up to Marion as she saw Kirsty be taken to the side of the room by most of the men in charge.

"Sh'ell be disciplined for not acting as a professional soldier. Legolas' brother Cugedhion said as he came to watch them all have a go at her.

"But she saved Lou's life!" Marion protested.

"That may be so but she needs to learn how to ask for help. She seems to carry a lot of weight on her shoulders, that can be quite dangerous if she ever goes in to battle. They'd have blamed themselves if she'd have died." he added.

"I hope her punishment isn't too harsh. She seems like a wild horse that you cannot train too much at one time." Rumil, one of Haldir's brothers joined them.

"Yeah... asking for help is not a option for Bob-bob. She is either too proud, finds it weak or is very stupid." Millie huffed concerned.

Eventually the Lorien elves began to enjoy themselves.

"Enjoying the celebration?" Galadriel asked as she approached Lou.

"Yes, thank you for understanding." Lou smiled.

"I understand nothing but this... you will never be fully accepted in Lothlorien. You are not one of us and you never will be. Be warned, you may think becoming Haldir's woman protects you, but if you disobey our ways you will be killed" Galadriel threatened.

"Well I think you should be thankful that it's her who he married and not me. Oh and don't forget to set up my holiday home for when I come and visit." Kirsty said sarcastically as she approached the two women.

"I apologise for my friend. There is no need for hostility." Lou shot Kirsty a warning glance but she did not see for she was too busy looking Galadriel in the eyes.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Galadriel bowed a little to Lou before walking away.

"Bob-bob! What the hell!" Lou hissed.

"Oh don't you fucking start I've just had the Spanish inquisition and third degree from the Lost Boys!" Kirsty jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Just try and enjoy the rest of your wedding day. It's the only one you get in this world." she kissed Lou on the cheek and smiled.

She might not be the smartest and classiest girl in the world but Lou knew Kirsty had a big heart. She still thought Kirsty was a little shit at times though.

"So Lady Louisa. I hope today has not been to stressful for you. How does it feel to be my wife?" Haldir asked grinning with lovesick puppy eyes.

"Don't think I'm doing your washing. I ain't no slave." Lou laughed only half serious.

"No, I would not allow you to do such a thing. Not after you turned the whites pink!" he laughed.

"Bob-bob!" Lou accused her of telling him.

"No, Millie." he grinned.

Lou looked across the room she saw Marion dancing with Rumil while Millie was dancing with Cugedhion. She then spotted Kirsty with a drunk in a headlock and then threw him out. A loud bell began to ring behind her.

"What was that for?" Lou shrieked as it frightened her.

"That is to tell everyone to go home so that we can start our honeymoon." Haldir smiled and then kissed Lou passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kirsty and Marion were shattered. Kirsty walked Marion to her room then went on her last patrol of Rivendell. Kirsty found out that saving someone's life caused you to be punished and she was made to be on guard for the rest of the wedding. Elrond informed her that she must report back to him in the morning to find out the rest of her punishment. Other than a few drunks in the privets it was a quiet night. Kirsty finally headed up to her room when she came across Millie's door ajar.

Kirsty swiped her sword from it sheath and swung the door open. Millie screamed and covered herself up, at the side of her was Cugedhion. Neither of them wore night clothes.

"Please tell me your having a tin bath!" Kirsty asked in shock.

"Bob-bob! You perv! Get out. We're... busy!" Millie smiled mischievously.

"So you haven't yet.. have you?" Kirsty asked.

"Twice actually." Cugedhion hiccuped.

"I'll give you twice you little pointy-eared son of a bitch!" Kirsty raged and swung the sword down on the bed, slicing through the mattress.

Cugedhion jumped out of bed. Millie began to scream. Kirsty chased Cugedhion around the room. Marion burst through the door and gasped as she caught a glimpse of the naked elf running around. Rumil came in behind her.

"Ahh! Not good! Not good! he complained as he looked away. Rumil then tackled Kirsty to the floor as he managed to take her sword off her.

"Millie... did you..."

"Yes I did! Twice!" Millie cut Marion off. They all heard foot steps coming down the corridor.

"You hide!" Marion warned Cugedhion.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were a couple of seconds away from the door when Rumil appeared carrying Kirsty over his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Aragorn demanded.

"Dude!" Kirsty slurred.

"This one snuck in to Camilla's room and give her a fright." Rumil said through gritted teeth.

"Is she ok?" Gimli asked.

"Pfft! Do I look ok? I'm getting kidnapped by an elf, again! what's all that about! You're all gimps!" Kirsty slurred.

"Marion's in with her, she's ok, finds it quite amusing now." Rumil rolled his eyes.

"I'll put Kirsty to bed." Legolas laughed. Rumil put Kirsty on the floor. Legolas went to grab her

"Nopes! I'll bed find self mine thanksss." Kirsty muddled her words up before dragging herself up and walking into Gimli. They fell and landed on the floor.

"Oh she's got hold of me beard!" Gimli flapped trying to prise Kirsty hands open.

Kirsty lay on the floor laughing. Aragorn grabbed her under her arms and lifted her to her feet. She let go of Gimli's beard. He got up and kicked her in her shin.

"Ah!' she complained but thankful he had no shoes on. Legolas quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her away.

"Here we go again." Kirsty mumbled.

Kirsty got awoken next day by Aragorn shouting at her for her foolish behaviour.

"You have to lean to live this way!" he raged while Elrond stood by. Kirsty sat listening to him, bored. Her blood boiled when Cugedhion walked in to the room.

"Gandalf would like to see you in your office." he informed Elrond.

"You will serve Legolas today, maybe time as a slave will show you how easy you have it here!" he said before turning and leaving. Millie appeared at the door.

"Youu should have been an actress Bob-bob. Thanks." Millie said softly.

'"Please...don't tell Legolas." Cugedhion pleaded.

"Don't worry about it." came the reply through gritted teeth.

"First thing you doing today is learning how to ride." Legolas said happily to the two girls before him.

"Oh she already knows... don't you Millie." Kirsty threw her a sarcastic smile.

"I've just remembered I have home work but I'll catch up with you later." Millie said before leaving.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked Kirsty. He got on the back of the horse with her. He urged the horse on and it galloped through the trees, out of Rivendell and stopped in a large clearing.

"We are here." he said. Kirsty and Legolas got off the horse. Legolas led the horse into the middle of the clearing and Kirsty sat on the grass, picking at daisies moodily.

"Stop wasting time and get on the horse." Legolas said.

Kirsty got off the floor and stomped towards him. He went to give her a boost onto the saddle but she stubbornly refused and tried to struggle up herself. She managed to get on but slid off the other side because she didn't sit up properly. Legolas began to laugh as she stumbled to her feet.

"Carry on chuckles and I'll uppercut ya in yer breast!" she growled. Legolas just stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Never mind, just help me back on this horse." she said.

The horse reared up and knocked Kirsty off anyway.

"Fuck this, I'm going home." Kirsty said, getting up and rubbing her arse.

"You're supposed to be my slave for today remember? Think yourself lucky, there are worse things you could be doing." Legolas said.

"Well I quit!" she huffed.

"Slaves can't quit." Legolas laughed.

"Yeah? Well I can!" she said as she stomped away. Legolas followed her. Kirsty quickened her pace and he did also. He decided to run at her and knocked her to the ground. Kirsty yelped as she fell.

"Get off me you stupid baboon!" she spluttered.

"No, You will continue training." Legolas insisted.

"Make me!" Kirsty grumbled.

"You are more work than a Dwarf!" Legolas exclaimed frustratedly.

"I do not take as much work as a Dwarf and anyway..." she was cut off by his lips on hers, effectively silencing her ranting. They quickly began to pull each other's clothes off as they lowered to the soft grass.

"I'm sure I heard them come this way." Marion said as they rode toward the paddock.

"Legolas has often come here to teach Elflings to ride." Elrond told her.

"Erm, I'm not sure they have the same kind of riding in mind." Marion muttered quietly, noticing the couple.

"No, I must have been confused. I'm sure I saw them go the other way now I think of it." she said more loudly. "You check the other side of those trees, I'll check this side of the paddock." she said hoping to distract him.

She watched Elrond disappear into the trees before directing her horse toward the canoodling couple. She slid off her mount and stood directly over them.

Kirsty noticed a shadow fall over them. She looked up to see Marion looking less than pleased at their half-naked shenanigans.

"Aagh!" Kirsty panicked. Legolas turned to see Marion and a guilty look passed on his face.

"Get your clothes on, Elrond is searching these woods." Marion snapped, stomping off back to her horse. Kirsty and Legolas couldn't help but to share one last kiss.

"Now!" Marion ordered.

"Right." Kirsty growled frustratedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Kirsty and Legolas returned, Elrond decided that her punishment would be over once she completed extra Elvish reading practice with him. This meant that she was awake much longer than the others usually were. Trotting tiredly to her room, she heard giggling coming from Marion's door. This was unusual as Marion was usually the first asleep due to baby Evelynn and she wanted quiet. Curiously, Kirsty put her head round the door.

"You fuckin hypocrite!" Kirsty yelled, fully entering the room. Marion was wide awake, and in bed with Rúmil.

"What do you mean? You've done what?" she heard yelled even louder from the other end of the corridor. It sounded like Legolas.

"This isn't finished." Kirsty growled before leaving to see what was going on. Rúmil looked at Marion.

"We'd better see what is going on." He suggested, throwing his tunic back on.

When they got into the hall, they heard things smashing and picked up the pace, just behind Kirsty. They burst into Cugedhion's room. Millie was sat on a chair, crying, and Legolas had his brother against the wall by his throat. Kirsty ran in and pulled Legolas off.

"Chillax yeah?" she said, while Cugedhion rubbed his sore throat and glared at his older brother.

"Do you even know what he has done?" Legolas fumed. Kirsty had to think for a minute for a plausible excuse but it was too long.

"And you didn't even think to tell me?" he growled.

"Hey, ain't got shit to do with me!" She shrugged.

"No, but he's my brother, you should have told me." He said, annoyed at her disregard.

"I think we're all just tired and should go to bed and deal with this in the morning." Marion suggested placating.

"Don't you even get involved." Legolas warned.

"Don't speak to Marion like that!" Rúmil defended.

"Since when was she any of your concern?" Legolas asked. "Something else you haven't told me Kirsty?"

"Pft, mate, don't even start getting pissy with me just because your brother can't keep it in his pants." Kirsty said flippantly. Just then, Elrond came barging in furiously.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" he demanded.

"Mate, it isn't me this time, I swear!" Kirsty defended, holding her hands up.

"Go to bed Kirsty." Elrond ordered.

"But I..." she began

"Move!" Elrond snapped. Wisely, she decided to slink out quietly while Elrond was in such a temper.

"Now, does anyone want to tell me what this dreadful noise is all about?" Elrond asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I'll tell you what's going on Elrond. I am the last to know; why am I always the last to know?" Legolas whined childishly.

"What are you going on about Legolas?" Elrond sighed.

"The engagement between Cugedhion and Camilla. He is my brother, I should have been told." Legolas huffed.

"You are engaged?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"Yes," Cugedhion said, lifting his chin defiantly. A look of dread crossed Millie's face but she didn't voice her opinion.

"And as for you two..." Legolas began, rounding on Maz and Rúmil in his temper. Marion straightened her back determinedly, braced for what he would say. Rúmil stood by, resisting the urge to punch the cocky young prince. Rúmil turned to Elrond before Legolas opened his mouth again.

"Marion and I are engaged to be married also. We were planning on telling everyone together once my brother and his wife returned, but unfortunately a certain prince cannot keep his big mouth shut and ruined it." he fumed.

Cugedhion also turned on his brother.

"Not everything revolves around you Legolas. There are others' feelings involved, O mighty prince of Mirkwood!" He sneered, bowing mockingly.

"And you said the Dwarf has a big mouth." Millie added.

"This is not the last you will hear of this Cugedhion!" Legolas spat, storming out in a snit.

"And here I thought Kirsty was the troublesome one." Elrond sighed wearily. Leaving for the comfort of his own bedroom. Maz and Rúmil also left Millie and Cugedhion in peace, Maz dreading what Kirsty would have to say in the morning.

Kirsty was just getting comfy in bed when there was a bang of her door being slammed open, then slammed shut and locked. Kirsty groaned.

"Get up." Legolas poked.

"MmNo" Kirsty groaned into her pillow.

"I want to talk about what has happened tonight." He said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"I thought you're meant to be an Elf, not a fairy!" she said snidely. Legolas grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her out of bed. Kirsty just clung to the headboard.

"Get off, I want to go to sleep." Kirsty moaned.

"If you don't get up and talk to me now, I will never speak to you again!" Legolas threatened. She sat up with a growl.

"What?" Kirsty snarled.

"You know what? Never mind." He huffed, stomping away.

"You're fuckin kidding me!" She yelled frustratedly after him, now wide awake.

Kirsty flopped onto the bed. Her door swung open again.

"Legolas, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; leave me alone! Sleeping!" she snapped. Instead of a snappy retort, she heard crying. She looked up to see Millie stood in the doorway.

"I wanna go home." she said through her tears. Kirsty jumped up and gave her friend a hug.

Marion was pacing her room furiously.

"Tell me what is upsetting you." Rúmil said gently.

"Just because he's a prince, does not give him the right to me, or anyone, like that!" she fumed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kirsty popped her head in looking sheepish.

"Maz, can I, erm, talk to you in private please?" Kirsty struggled.

Marion looked at her in concern, but followed her out the door. Rúmil could hear Kirsty and Marion arguing arguing through the door, but not much of what was said.

"You can't do this!" Marion screamed, easily heard through the oak door.

A few minutes later, all had gone quiet. Marion came back in, tears rolling down her face. Rúmil didn't say a word, he just wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. She stood there for a few moments before pulling away.

"I need to see Evelynn." she sniffled.

In the barn, Gimli heard a noise as he walked past. He went through the door and Legolas' horse bolted out of the stable and knocked him to the ground. All he could see in the dark was two dark figures riding off. Gimli leaped up and ran back to the house.

"Orcs! Orcs!" Gimli yelled.

Elrond leaped out of bed and ran out of his rooms, ringing the alarm bell. Rúmil heard the noise and jumped to action. Marion told him she would collect Millie and Kirsty and meet everyone downstairs.

Upon spying no Orcs, or intruders of any kind, Elrond called a council. Attending were; Legolas, Gandalf, Orophin, Rúmil, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. Elrond waited for all to be seated before he spoke.

"We believe dark forces have been spying upon Rivendell. There is a witness to tonight's events." Elrond gestured to Gimli who spluttered before calming enough to tell his tale.

"As I was walking past the guard, I heard a strange noise..." he was interrupted by Marion walking in.

"Gimli, please continue." Elrond encouraged.

"I went to look inside and before I knew what was happening, Legolas' horse came bolting out. Before I had the chance to even yell for them to stop, the two shady creatures riding upon the stolen beast whipped away into the night like smoke." Gimli said. Legolas shot to his feet.

"They took MY horse?"he seethed.

"If it's not TWOC-ing cars, it's bloody horses." Marion muttered, shaking her head. Gandalf looked at her suspiciously.

"This calls for an investigation into what the beings were and what they wanted." Aragorn suggested.

"No, no, calm yourself Aragorn." Gandalf smiled. "Marion, where are Kirsty and Camilla?" he asked softly.

"Erm, Millie she... er, tired and Kirsty's, um, eaten something... erm poorly, so, yeah." she stuttered, caught off guard by her question.

"Marion, I can tell when you are lying." Gandalf smiled kindly.

"You mean it was those two little hellions that knocked me over?" Gimli raged.

"They've got style," Elrohir joked to Elladan. Elrond sent them a sharp look.

"I can't believe she's done this. And on MY horse." Legolas fumed.

"So, where are they going Marion?" Aragorn asked gently.

"Erm, they said they were going to try and get home. " She decided to tell him the truth.

"But they cannot get home." Rúmil said. "Was this what the two of you argued about earlier?" he asked Marion, concerned. Marion just nodded.

"We had best saddle up our horses and go after them." Aragorn said.

"Well, except for you Legolas." Elladan joked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bob-bob, do you even know where you're going? Millie said, as they rode through dense woods.

"Do I look like I know where I'm going?" Kirsty smirked. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm so gonna get my arse kicked." she complained.

"So, how long till we find Lou?" Millie asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be fuckin looking for her, would I?"Kirsty snapped.

"Thought you didn't know how to ride anyway?" Millie realised, sat behind Kirsty.

"Yeah, well I didn't know how to hotwire a car till I did it first time either." Kirsty muttered.

"You learn fast." Millie smiled.

"Hmm." Kirsty grumbled. 

"Can you hear that?" Millie asked. Kirsty felt Millie tense.

"I can't..."

"Shh!" Millie cut her off. Kirsty heard the thudding of horses galloping.

"Go, go!" Kirsty whispered sharply as she gently kicked her heels on the horses ribs. Millie gripped on to Kirsty as tight as she could and kept checking behind her but saw no one.

The girls rode hard for days until they came to a small but pleasant cabin the size of a terrace house. Outside the house on the swinging chair were Lou and Haldir.

"Lou!" Millie yelled delightedly as she flew from the horse and ran in to her sisters arms. Lou jumped up in shock and held Millie tightly as she burst into tears.

"What's the meaning of this?" Haldir asked Kirsty as she finally strode up to the newly-weds.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll explain all." Kirsty said tiredly.

"But you cant go! Do you know what you risk if you leave?" Haldir fumed after Kirsty and Millie told them what had happened.

"What else was I supposed to do? let her go on her own? I'm human, I have a heart unlike some!" Kirsty raged back.

"Haldir could you get me some water I'm feeling light headed." Lou asked. Haldir smiled and walked out of the wooden hut.

"I've not been gone a week and its already chaos!" Lou huffed. She then reached down and picked up a loaf of lembas bread and wrapped it up. "Haldir's horse is out back. Be quiet and hurry before he comes back." she ushered them out quickly.

"Look after Marion. I promise I wont let any thing happen to Millie and as soon as we are safe I'll write to you." Kirsty said as she hugged her friend.

"go." she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. she desperately wanted to go with them but knew she had other duties now.

Haldir heard the thudding of hooves and paused as he saw two people on his horse.

"Oh no you don't!" Haldir raged as he tried to block the horse's path but Kirsty turned the horse to the side of him and missed him by mere inches.

"I'm sorry!" Kirsty yelled to him as they both rode off in to the distance.

"You just let them go!" Haldir said in shock.

"Yes, I had to." Lou replied as she threw another grape into her mouth.

"But why?" Haldir realised she was upset.

"Millie is still a child. She can't handle the stress of a marriage. I'd rather her be happy some where else than miserable with Cugedhion." Lou almost spat the name. She now wished she'd have let Kirsty say no when he asked to dance with Millie.

"You do know most of Middle Earth will be looking for them if they're not found in a week. They have run away from royalty. The king of Mirkwood will not be pleased if his sons are heartbroken." Haldir said softly.

"So they're going to be on the run forever?" Lou realised "But Kirsty is not engaged to Legolas. He does not own her!" she continued, getting more annoyed.

"He is a prince. What he wants, he mostly gets." Haldir hugged Lou tightly and she began to cry.

"I'm going to miss them so much. I want my Pookie." Lou sniffled.

"Pookie?" Haldir asked confused.

"Yeah, that's what I would call Millie when she was little." Lou smiled. Haldir smiled back.

Lou had finally got to sleep late that night. Her mind had been restless thinking about Millie. How much she wished they had mobile phone technology. The door to the cabin burst open. Haldir heard it bang, he sprung out of bed naked and grabbed his sword and flew down the stairs. He saw two figures standing at the doorway and heard others moving around in the rooms downstairs. Someone lit their torch and he swung his sword towards them. The intruder ducked.

"Haldir!" the familiar voice grumbled.

Haldir looked down to see Aragorn lay on the floor looking annoyed as he put his hand in front of his face to block out Haldir's genital parts from his eyes. Haldir cupped himself and smiled in embarrassment.

"Lou!" he shouted loudly.

"What?" came the sleepy reply.

"We have visitors! Get me my tunic." he begged. The bumping of Lou's little feet running across the floor was all you could hear. She rushed down the stairs in a long nightgown to see Aragorn and Gimli stood inside now. Legolas and Gandalf stood in the doorways. Disappointment crossed her face as she handed Haldir his tunic.

"Expecting someone else?" Gimli asked.

"No." Lou turned and went back to bed.

"So, have you seen them?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, do you think I'd have _his_ horse outside my HONEYMOON home if I hadn't seen them?" Haldir snapped, staring at Legolas.

"There is no need for you to raise your voice." Legolas said calmly.

"My wife is upset because you made her sister and friend run away with your short temper and childish antics Legolas. I don't appreciate any man upsetting Lou. I don't care if you're the Prince of Mirkwood. I will not stand here and let you get away with it. Make this your only warning because I will not tell you again." Haldir said quietly but firmly.

"I did not mean to upset anyone. I wish to know where they went for we are all worried about them and would like to take them back home where they will be safe again. I am truly sorry for my actions today Haldir. I was out of line." Legolas clasped Haldir's arm.

"Ok so I think we should set up camp. It's getting late and cold." Kirsty realised as she looked around. The flame to her torch only just pierced the dark a foot in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Millie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

After they both ate, the girls set up their camp and fell to sleep instantly.

Kirsty woke to a sharp pain in her side she tried to sit up but couldn't. An Elf was sat next to her with an arrow to her forehead.

"Jesus. Not this again!" she grumbled to her self.

"You are trespassing." the elf said authoritatively.

"Sorry I'll just pack up and go with my friend and get out of your way." Kirsty pushed the arrow out of her face and stood. The Elf looked her up and down.

"Where have you come from?" he asked suspiciously.

"Rivendell." Millie replied sleepily.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave so easily. The King will want to see you." the Elf raised his bow and arrow again more elves came out of hiding with there weapons raised.

"Come on... there's no need for this guys. We've just got lost." Millie said softly.

The Elves didn't listen and instead marched the girls in to the castle cut into the rock. Kirsty realised it was some kind of city; an Elf city. Kirsty and Millie's hands got tied behind their backs and each had a handler so they did not try to escape. The Elves came to two very large oak doors and they burst open. An Elf sat on a throne looked up and then carried on talking to his advisor. Both girls were made to bow and stay on their knees in front of the King.

"Do you know where you are?" the King asked, looking at Millie. She shook her head. A guard elf whacked her around the back of the head hard.

"Speak when you are spoken to!" he yelled.

"Oi!" Kirsty screamed and threw her body at the guard, knocking him off his feet. Kirsty's guard dragged her away, then slapped her around the face.

"Do not hit a woman with child!" the King raged. His guards stepped away.

'"Who have you been with?" Millie asked shocked.

"Mate it ain't me. He means you, you numpty!" Kirsty said offended.

"Yes, you young one. You are with child." the King said gently. 'And you! Stop attacking my guards!" the king warned Kirsty. Millie looked at Kirsty in shock.

"I am Thranduil; the king of Mirkwood. You may know my sons, Legolas and Cugedhion." the King said with authority.

"That's the understatement of the century mate." Kirsty said, trying not to laugh.

The King nodded at one of his guards who then slapped Kirsty on the back of the neck with the flat of his sword. Kirsty yelped and threw the guard a dirty look.

"Why are you running away from Rivendell?" the King asked.

"I messed up." Kirsty answered before Millie.

"And what was it you did?" the King asked.

"I kind of really pissed a lot of people off and they don't really like me any more." Kirsty lied.

"I see. And now you are running away from your problems instead of facing them? Are you a soldier?" he asked more tense now.

"Yes Your Majesty." Kirsty replied. The King began to laugh.

"You know, you almost had me there. But unfortunately for you, my eldest son came to me last night and told me he was looking for two girls and he explained why they had ran away. My slave boy told me he had seen you. Maybe next time you can tell me you got chased by unicorns." he said sarcastically.

The King turned to his right and Legolas burst through the doors with Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf behind him. He strode past the girls not looking at them once. He knelt in front of his father before he embraced him. There was something odd about the way they looked at each other, almost like they hated one another but loved each other out of respect.

"I hope you have both learnt your lesson!" Gandalf warned the girls.

"Yeh never trust Haldir again!" Kirsty shook her head annoyed.

"You and your ridiculous ideas! You should leave well alone. It was none of your concern! You're lucky we found you when we did! Only the Valar know what kind of trouble you'd have gotten her into! You were very foolish!" Legolas got in Kirsty face as he said it.

Kirsty did not move like he wanted her to, instead she held her ground.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing not only a horse but a prince's horse?" Legolas asked fuming. Kirsty just stood and looked at him, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Of course you don't. You don't know anything about this place! So why would you take off with a pregnant woman who is soon to be my sister-in-law? This is the last straw! We will decide what to do with you when we get back to Rivendell. I hope you're ready for hard work Kirsty because there's going to be a load coming your way!" he snapped one last time.

Millie did not like how Legolas was making Kirsty look small in front of every one. Her anger brewed at the pit off her stomach.

The journey back to Rivendell was a very quiet and tense one. Kirsty was made to keep the ropes that held her hands together behind her back. The only time she was allowed them loose was when she either needed the toilet or to eat. Millie had to hold the cigarette for her when she needed a smoke.

As the group approached Rivendell Elrond dragged Kirsty off the horse and into his office. Millie followed them. He forced Kirsty into a seat.

"Please tell me you suffered a stroke of madness! What were you doing! You could have been killed! Thank the Valar you are unharmed!" Elrond said annoyed but relieved they were both safe. He waited for a cocky reply but it never came, instead he saw Kirsty just sit staring at the wall, chewing on her lip.

"Can I go to bed please?" she finally asked.

"Of course." he sighed. Kirsty got up and walked down the hall with her hands still tied around her back.

Millie finally plucked up the courage to talk to Cugedhion. She knocked on the door lightly but no-one answered. She turned to go to her room when she saw him leaning against the door way of her bedroom. He smiled softly at her. She smiled back and approached him.

"So, you enjoy your road trip?" he asked.

"Was fascinating." she said sarcastically then smiled.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me on a walk around Rivendell? I've already got permission from Legolas." he asked her nervously.

"Yeah that would be nice." she agreed.

Kirsty was still fast asleep when Millie burst through the door singing and all happy. Kirsty fell out of bed.

"For fuck sake!" she growled as she tried to get up then realised she slept with her hands tied up still. Millie quickly undid them and helped her up.

"I need a favour." she said her smile from ear to ear.

"What?" Kirsty grumbled.

"Can I go for a walk with Cugedhion around Rivendell? Please?" she asked.

"What you bloody askin me for?" Kirsty asked confused.

"I need permission from a guardian." Millie pouted.

"Yeh I don't see why not, you are goin to be havin a baby and gettin married." Kirsty shrugged.

"Thank you!" Millie chimed.

"Don't stray to far from Rivendell! And stay where people can see you!" Kirsty shouted after Millie but she was already skipping down the hallway.

Kirsty flapped back down on to her bed grumbling.

"Now you act like an adult! Funny, I never thought you had it in you." came a voice from the doorway. Kirsty sat up and saw Legolas. She then pulled the covers over her head and ignored him.

"Very mature." he huffed as he sat at the end of the bed. Legolas sat there for over an hour and Kirsty did not utter a single word to him.

"Food should be ready. Hurry and get ready for dinner." he said as he finally left her alone. As he shut the door Kirsty threw a vase and it smashed off the door. She then hid back under her covers.

In the dinner hall, Marion sat down next to Rúmil and across from Millie.

"Where's Kirsty?" Gimli asked.

"She isn't feeling too well so she is getting an early night." Marion replied smiling.

She then glared at Legolas and shook her head. Kirsty wasn't ill, she had told Marion what had happened. Marion was not impressed with how Legolas treated her. She was determined to give him a piece of her mind when she could catch him on his own. Legolas looked at Marion and swallowed hard as he realised he was in for it.

"I've never known Kirsty to have an early night in all the time she has been here." Aragorn laughed.

"Well, being tied up on a horse sure does take it out of you! You also have to remember we get rope burns and bleed and hurt and take longer to recover." Marion raised her voice slightly. Everyone just looked down at the table.

"I understand why you came after us but I don't understand why you treated us like dog shit. It was out of order and very hurtful." Millie added.

"Do you know what, I've lost my appetite." Marion said as she threw her napkin on her plate and left the table. Millie did the same when she realised she was not going to get an apology. Everyone looked at Elrond for advice, instead of acknowledging them he tucked into his dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next two weeks flew by. The atmosphere in Rivendell was tense. Kirsty got on with her duties and then kept herself to herself. She began to help Marion out a lot more. Marion and Millie were always busier each day planning their engagement parties and weddings. So Kirsty got to spend more time with baby Evelynn.

Legolas watched her as she pushed the pram around Rivendell, muttering away to the beautiful little girl.

"You know, back from where we are from this is called stalking." Marion's voice said suddenly from behind him. legolas smiled slightly.

"She has not uttered a word for weeks." he shrugged.

"Well when you make a fool out of her in front of your whole kingdom, do you really expect her to forget about it? You were out of order and very foolish! No Nan or Elf should make a show of a lady like that! no matter how much she pisses you off." Marion said, struggling to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"She has been off the rails since she arrived. She stole a prince's horse, assaulted a dwarf, kidnapped a pregnant soon-to-be princess, trespassed on private property, assaulted an officer and disrespected a king; not just any king but my father! Now you tell me, how was I supposed to react when I saw her? I am a very patient Ellon, but what she did pushed me too far." Legolas defended himself. Marion began to laugh mirthlessly.

"What is so funny?" Legolas asked annoyed.

"Maybe the fact that none of this was Kirsty's idea. It was mine, but you assumed it to have been hers. You did not even try to have a go at me that day or any other day since. When you assume you make an _ass_ out of you and me." Millie said as she appeared on the other side of Legolas.

"You are to be my brother's wife, if I'd had words with you my father would not have been too pleased. She still helped you run away, she is still maybe more to blame than you think. She got the horse and she did the rest. All you did was ask but her actions were her own." Legolas did not budge.

"You are even more of a fool than I thought, Prince of Mirkwood." Marion shrugged and walked away towards Kirsty and Evelynn. Millie shook her head and went in to the mansion leaving Legolas to think about what he had done.

Millie was sewing beads on to her wedding dress when Marion burst threw the door.

"Lou's back!" she squealed in excitement. They both ran to the dining room. Lou and Haldir stood greeting everyone. Kirsty was stood in the corner of the room staring annoyed at Haldir.

"Oh my god, we have missed you so much!" Marion squeaked as she hugged Lou tightly. Lou then looked at Millie.

"I thought you left!" she asked, in shock at seeing her sister but gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah we did but they kind of found us." Millie said sheepishly.

"And you're staying?" Lou asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Kirsty added, still throwing snides at Haldir.

"Yeah, I'm getting married to Cugedhion. It's the right thing to do." Millie said smiling.

"What are you pulling your face about? you still not getting any from Legolas." Lou laughed. Every one just looked at her awkwardly.

"Legolas... who's he again?" Kirsty replied testily before walking away and grabbing her sword off Aragorn. Legolas watched her walk past him, Lou could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Ookay... would someone like to tell me what's gone on?" Lou said accusingly.

Haldir watched Kirsty train with Aragorn for a while. He recognized the anger and frustration in her body language.

"Calm down Kirsty! if you fight like this in battle you will wipe out your fellow soldiers!" Aragorn warned her.

"Is that a bad thing?" she raged as she blocked his attack. Haldir made his way over to them.

"Aragorn you have done an amazing job. She is improving. Why don't you let me take it from here and we shall discuss a training routine so she gets to work with both of us." Haldir smiled.

Aragorn looked at Kirsty then back at Haldir. He then gave the sword to Haldir.

"Of course. I will stay and see what it is you teach her and get an idea of what she needs more practise on." he said as he sat under the oak tree.

Kirsty took off her tunic for it was sticking to her in the over powering heat. Haldir did the same. Haldir ran at Kirsty swinging his sword viciously, Kirsty spun out of the way and blocked a lethal blow to her head. She then advanced on Haldir furiously. Haldir was caught by surprise and he began to be pushed back by her force.

She had learnt a lot over the past four weeks. Haldir did not bring up his sword in time and she sliced his face from the top of his eye brow down to his chin. she then kicked the back of his knees so he knelt before her. She stepped back and waited for him to get up. A crowd had formed around them. They gasped as they watched the blood drip to the floor from Haldir's face. He got up slowly, then charged at her in anger. He swung his sword upwards and cut her stomach with a deep enough cut to cause pain but not enough to seriously harm her. He then threw down the sword, Kirsty did the same.

"What is the matter with you? You're supposed to stop if you draw blood in training, you know that!" he raged as he stared at her.

"Oops!" she said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?" he shook her, annoyed. Her arm snapped up and punched him in the nose.

"You grassing bastard!" she raged as Haldir's head shot back. She then kicked him in the balls. "You could have gotten us killed!" she spat annoyed.

Haldir doubled over in pain. Legolas grabbed her before she hit him again. Haldir slapped Kirsty around the face. Kirsty fumed and struggled to get out of Legolas' grip. Aragorn grabbed Haldir and pulled him away.

"This is not the end of it! we shall have it out!" Haldir warned her as they both got dragged in the opposite directions. Lou stood in shock. She had no idea Haldir had told on her sister and Kirsty. She was gutted.

"Get off me!" Kirsty raged as Legolas dragged her in to his room. He released her and shut the door before locking it.

"Just calm down Kirsty." Legolas said softly. Kirsty paced his room back and forth before yelling in anger and swiping all the contents of his dressing table in to a violent crash over his room.

"Just try and breathe." he eased. She stood staring at him for a moment before dropping on to his bed. She stared out of his balcony doors and watched an eagle soar. How much she wished she could fly away home and never return.

"I can't do this anymore. How could have of gone from a highly respected security guard one day and the next a poor excuse of a human. It doesn't make sense. I want my life back. I want to go and get drunk with my friends every Saturday night. I want to go to my mum's for Sunday dinner. I want to have my girly nights in with my sister. I want to be able to do what I want when I want. I want to live my life to the full, not just go through the motions and know that you look at an uncertain future. At least when I was home I knew I was going to grow old and have kids and then grand-kids. Move to Tenerife and die by getting ran over by a Bugatti Veyron because my ass was too slow to get out of the road. This place asks too much of me." she said holding back the tears.

Legolas had sat next to her while she ranted and hugged her. She hadn't realised at the time. She couldn't be bothered to pull away. It was too much effort.

"I can't imagine what you are going through and I'm not going to pretend I do. I wish you was happy here. Your family and friends don't miss you. We took your souls, not your bodies. Once the trees closed behind us you became flesh again. Your family aren't hurting if that is a comfort to you." he said gently.

"So I'm still there but not?" Kirsty asked.

"Yes you still exist and act like you would if you was still there." Legolas replied. Kirsty had to admit she was glad that her family weren't hurting. but it still did not stop all her pain.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you in my homeland. It was foolish of me." Legolas finally said.

"Hmmm, well..." Kirsty stopped mid sentence as she looked up at him, the urge overcame her and she leant up and kissed him passionately. Legolas was surprised but kissed her back gently. His arms reached around her and he held her close.

"Ow!" Kirsty complained as her cut became irritated by his tunic. They both began to laugh.

"I forgot about that." Legolas smiled.

"Yeh you're not the only one." she grinned

"What was that all about?" Lou asked as she marched in to her room, where Haldir was getting seen to by an elder healer.

"Nothing." he winced in pain.

"Don't lie to me!" Lou raged. "Did you tell on them?" she continued.

"Yes but..." he defended.

"You absolute feckin idjit!" Lou raged before storming off and slamming the door.

Later that day, Marion and Rúmil's engagement party went on as planned. Elrond had spoken to Haldir and Kirsty and made sure they stayed well away from one another at the dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You guys owe me big time! And if you think I'm stopping any Lothlorien lot today you can think again! I ain't doing no patrols tonight! Only thing I'm doing is getting smashed and I don't care how many times you bitch at me, I will drink what I like!' Kirsty complained as she put on another bridesmaid's dress.

"You always get grumpy when its a wedding. Bob-Bob, you are the strangest girl I know." Millie pointed out as she spun around in her bridesmaid's gown. A little bump was beginning to show.

"Bob-Bob, at least do me one favour and keep out of Galadriel's way tonight. She isn't best pleased another one of her kind is marrying one of ours." Lou warned. Kirsty gave Lou a cheeky grin.

"I mean it!" Lou warned.

Kirsty walked up the aisle and noticed Galadriel staring at her evilly. Kirsty smiled and then saw Legolas standing at his seat looking handsome. Kirsty's heart almost skipped a beat. She suddenly became nervous. Marion and Rúmil said their wedding vows and they finally were wed.

The reception went more smoothly than Lou's did. Haldir got up and began to speak.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Elves and Dwarves. Oh and Kirsty!" he began, receiving a laugh and a shocked look from Kirsty.

"I would like to thank all of you for being here at the coming together of two very special people; my brother Rúmil and Marion." everyone began to cheer while Kirsty wolf whistled as the bride and groom took a bow.

"We have some news to share with you all." Haldir continued. "Louisa and myself are going to become parents for Lou is with child." Haldir beamed.

Kirsty looked at Millie who was gobsmacked.

"Also that Louisa, myself, Rúmil and Marion will be going back to Lothlorien after the celebration is over so we can set up our homes there before they go on there honeymoon." he continued.

Lou looked at Millie and Kirsty who were frozen to the spot. The colour from their faces drained.

"Did you know?" Millie whispered. Kirsty shook her head.

After all the speeches where done, Lou and Marion went over to Kirsty and Millie.

"I was trying to tell you since we got back off our honeymoon, but things kind of got in the way." Lou said quietly.

"So you're leaving me? Nice." Millie said sadly.

"I will be back for your wedding." Lou smiled.

"There's not much point in going then. The wedding is only in a few weeks." Kirsty said.

"Well you could get married now. Elrond wouldn't mind and Thranduil is also here." Marion suggested as she watched Kirsty dance a little with Evelynn.

"I'll ask him for you." Lou said as she walked towards Elrond.

"What about this one? I thought you were going to have her blessed? I thought you wanted us all to look after her while you went away. We can't all do that if we're all in different places." Kirsty said gently.

"Galadriel has given me permission to take a childminder with us on our honeymoon. Evelynn is coming with." Marion smiled.

"Oh well, maybe next time I'll show you how too piss the dwarf off eh?" Kirsty smiled and received a giggle from the young child.

Elrond agreed to do the wedding as did Thranduil for it was more convenient for him. The wedding went smoothly and with out any bumps except that Kirsty had lost the ring down her cleavage and had to fish it out in front of everyone. Legolas enjoyed the entertainment more than his father and Galadriel did. The after party was taken out in to the streets of Rivendell where Gandalf let off his famous firework display.

The time soon came for the four girls to say goodbye.

"Listen up Princess. You look after your mum for me ok? You need me to kick some ass just do one of those ear splitting cries you do when ya can't poop and I'll be able to hear you and be on my way you got that? Aunty Bob-bob's going to miss you sooo much." Kirsty said as she hugged Evelynn and kissed the grinning child. The girls shared a group hug.

"We'll all be fine. We at least have one person still with us for a little while longer. We still have the blessing of Evelynn to attend and our kingdom to rebuild. Even if Marion and I now belong to Lorien we will still help you both restore our kingdom to it's former glory." Lou said as tears began to flow down all the girls faces.

"Come on ladies; it's time." Elrond said softly.

"No.. one more minute." Kirsty pleaded.

"I love you guys loads! If she even tries to start, send me a message and I'll come down and bite her nose off." Kirsty promised as she looked up to see Galadriel prancing about like she owned the place. Kirsty stood and watched all three girls go in their respective directions. She felt so alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kirsty was non-stop working the next day. Most of her time was spent in the library alone which surprised all the others in Rivendell.

"What is she up to?" Aragorn asked as he saw her with her nose in a book and taking notes.

"I do not know." Legolas responded intrigued as he watched her pull her face. She must not have been able to read one of the words in the book, she pulled that face often.

"Do you need some assistance?" Legolas asked making Kirsty jump.

"Erm nope..." Kirsty smiled as she tried to hide all her work.

"What are you up to? We haven't heard a peep out of you all day." Aragorn raised his brow.

"Nothing just err... I have no trainer so I need to fill my time up with other things." she smiled. Legolas snatched the book from Kirsty's hands.

"Hay...!" Kirsty snapped. Legolas looked at the cover of the book and then looked at Kirsty.

"Your researching your old kingdom?" he said surprised.

"Well someone has too. Did you know we were once classed more gracious and friendly than elves!" Kirsty said as she took the book back.

"Hmm," Legolas complained.

"I want to go and visit the ruins." she said suddenly. Aragorn laughed.

"They're not ruins my dear, it's an actual castle in good condition. It is guarded by my rangers." he informed her.

"Well I want to go and see it. If I am to start up the kingdom I at least need to know what layouts there are and how much land we own before it crosses on to someone else's." she insisted.

"Elrond thinks you are not ready to see it yet. there are still a lot of gruesome symbols and signs from the Lorien kind still left there." Legolas informed her.

"Look I have been honest and told you what I want to do because I have to learn how to ask for help right? I could have ridden on my own to find it." Kirsty informed him.

"I think if she is taken there with a guide she will be fine." Elrond appeared from behind a book shelf. Kirsty smiled up at Aragorn and Legolas.

"Fine... I'll get it sorted so we ride tomorrow morning." Legolas gave in.

"Yaaaaay! I mean very well." Kirsty recovered. The men all began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Lou awoke early to wave Marion off. She took in her surrounding, she was so relaxed and happy it almost made her feel guilty.<p>

"Come back to bed, wife." Haldir begged as he sat up and watched her.

"I'm too busy today. I have a meeting with Galadriel." Lou said as she went to go and clean herself.

"What's the meeting about?" Haldir jumped out of bed, shocked.

"It's a private matter my Love." Lou replied.

Lou sat waiting to me summoned. Galadriel's advisor called her in. Galadriel's home was beautiful. It was attached to the main, highest Talan in Caras Galadhon.

"Louisa. Please sit." Galadriel said softly with a hint of a smile as she watched Lou gawp in awe. Both women sat on two comfy chairs around a low chair.

"So I believe you would like access to our library is that correct?" Galadriel asked as she poured Lou a mug full of tea. Lou drank it thankfully and enjoyed it so much she accepted another mug full when Galadriel offered.

"Yes I was always wondering if I would be able to have your permission to help my younger sister and Kirsty rebuild our old kingdom. We want to make it strong again and hospitable for all kinds." Lou quickly added the end bit. Galadriel sighed.

"Louisa, I was afraid you would ask this of me... you must give me your word that no more wars between our kind will happen again. And I would like it in writing from Kirsty too. When I have them you can help as much as you like. But for now you may only be able to research your home in the library. Use it as much as you like." Galadriel smiled.

"Thank you so much. You wont regret this!" Louisa smiled.

"Now you and Haldir must join my husband and I for a spot of lunch." Galadriel offered.

"We will be here My Lady." Lou obliged, ready to please her new queen in any way she can.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Legolas shook Kirsty.<p>

"What, what!" she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"We are going to your home today remember. We leave after breakfast. You must get up." Legolas said again.

"And I thought that was the man's job." Kirsty mumbled.

"Why are you talking baby language?" Legolas asked.

"Oh... erm getting ready for when I see Millie again." Kirsty smiled trying not to laugh.

After breakfast Kirsty helped pack the horses with Aragorn.

"Be prepared for what you are about to see. Your bodies don't rot as quickly as any other humans do." Aragorn warned her. Kirsty grimaced at the thought.

"We all set to go?" Legolas asked smiling. Legolas, Kirsty Aragorn and Gimli set off to the kingdom of the Everlasting Humans.

"How long will this take?" she asked Gimli.

"It's supposed to take a week on a normal horse but it will only take us a day maybe two. These Elven horses are the only decent thing the Elves are useful for." Gimli smiled. Legolas shot his small friend a look and they both began to laugh.

"It's a shame your kind cant climb on to the saddle alone or I would donate some to you." Legolas responded.

"See and even when they make something decent, it's still useless to us Dwarves. They're sizeist." Gimli ranted.

"Here we go again ,always with the size. You are never happy Gimli. Legolas responded.

"Now look what you have done." Aragorn whispered to Kirsty as the Elf and Dwarf continued to argue.

"Are they always like this?" Kirsty asked already getting irritated by there bickering.

"They haven't even started yet." Aragorn warned her.

Aragorn and Kirsty were way ahead of Legolas and Gimli. They had been non-stop bickering since the morning and it was now early dusk.

"Ok guys give it a rest!" Kirsty snapped.

"Yes we must set up camp in the safety of those woods. It will give us cover away from any harm." Aragorn said more calmly than Kirsty.

After the group ate, the males put up tents.

"Wait, there are only two." Aragorn realised.

"Oh yes I forgot to pick up the last one." Gimli admitted sheepishly.

"You two are not sharing a tent. We'll never get any sleep with you two arguing like a pair of young girls all night." Aragorn said as he then looked at Kirsty who nodded in agreement.

"Ok so looks like Gimli is sleeping outside." Kirsty smiled and walked into a tent. Gimli charged in.

"You can sleep outside!" he shouted as he began to drag Kirsty out of the tent by her feet.

"Get off me, you short arse little shit." Kirsty shouted trying to kick him off her. Aragorn rolled his eyes while Legolas pulled Gimli away from Kirsty.

"Gimli get in there, Kirsty you're in with Legolas." Aragorn ordered.

Lou had spent most of the dinner nervously telling Galadriel about what she would wish to do with the kingdom; Every time Galadriel heard Kirsty's name mentioned she pulled her face.

"You will possibly have third say in the plans of the kingdom now you are married to an Elf and now belong to Lothlorien. Kirsty and Millie will have most say. Kirsty shall allow or disapprove any of Millie's ideas because she is too young to make the decisions on her own." Galadriel informed her.

"Yes I understand that and it's nothing to worry about. Kirsty is a very fair person and will listen to all our ideas." Lou eased Galadriel's mind.

"Inform Kirsty that she may borrow any materials, craftsmen and soldiers she wishes until she is in order." Galadriel kindly offered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kirsty awoke to see a half naked Legolas stretching. The sun was only just breaking through the darkness and she could still hear Gimli and Aragorn snoozing away.

"I did not mean to wake you." Legolas said apologetically.

"It's fine." she smiled and sat up. "How long will it take us to get to the kingdom?" Kirsty asked as she stood. Legolas admired her body in her lacy black knickers and bra.

"We should get there by midday if we set off soon on a slow ride." he replied smiling.

Legolas looked into her eyes intensely before reaching up and gently moving her hair out of her eyes. He then reached over to pick up his tunic and accidentally fell, knocking Kirsty over.

"And I thought Elves were light on their feet!" Kirsty complained as she looked at him lay next to her.

"Well that's impossible when you get your feet tangled into a tunic just thrown anywhere." Legolas replied pointing to Kirsty's tunic still around his feet.

Kirsty began to laugh. Legolas rolled on top of her and began to kiss her slowly. He then stopped and continued to get changed for the day. He smiled to himself when he saw the look of shock on Kirsty's face out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Kirsty had ridden for three days hard non-stop. They came to a very large and steep hill.<p>

"It's just around here. I hope you know what you are about to see may send hatred through your body and want to start a war with the Lorien kind. It is not for the queasy eyes." Aragorn warned her.

Kirsty nodded and led her horse around the hill. A Gothic looking tower came in to view first and then the blood and gore. Body parts of her kind were scattered all over the land. The huts and shops were burnt down. The lake that supplied them with water was a dingy and rancid. Aragorn's rangers were fishing people out of the lake, piling them up in a ditch and burning the corpses. She slowly slid off her horse, her heart began to beat faster, her veins felt like they were on fire. Legolas had forgotten the devastation that had been caused here. He also began to feel hatred towards the Lothlorien kind.

"Why would anybody... Marion! Lou!" Kirsty managed to say as she looked around. She started towards the the castle two of Aragorn's rangers blocked her path.

"Move." she ordered.

Aragorn nodded to his rangers who moved out of the way. The steps were full of bodies. Women and children littered the front of the castle. She slowly walked up the steps and into her castle. Inside were dead horses, men, women, children, Elves and even Orcs.

"This place will never be what it used to be will it? If me and the girls are the only ones left then we can never get our race back. What caused them to hate us so much?" Kirsty asked as she forced back the vomit crawling up her throat.

"Nobody knows."Gimli answered her.

"Well how long do you think it will take us to clear this place and remove all of this?" Kirsty asked Aragorn

"If we had more men then it should not take to long." Aragorn replied.

"We have a lot to do. I will try and find more men and elves to help. Galadriel has told us she will send some of her men to help." Legolas informed Kirsty.

"I don't think giving her the satisfaction of being back here is a good idea." Gimli raged.

"It's a new start, old vendettas that I have no memory of should be forgotten." Kirsty said before she started to explore the castle on her own.

* * *

><p>Lou was busy reading up on the kingdom she had inherited. She was concentrating so much that she didn't see Haldir enter the room. He slowly walked over to her and slammed down more books on to the desk. Lou yelped and fell back, her chair going with her. The skirt of her dress came up over her face and she tried to get up but she was tangled up. Haldir was doubled over laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.<p>

"Bloody hilarious!" Lou voice was muffled through her skirt.

Haldir picked her up and pulled her skirt from over her head to find Lou scowling at him over her glasses. Her hair was frizzy and had come out of the tight bun she had it in.

"Don't give me that look. It's immature." Haldir said warningly.

"You're calling me immature? Guess who's not allowed in my treehouse anymore!" Lou snapped and then began laughing hysterically.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Haldir shrieked confused. He waited a while until Lou finally stopped laughing.

"Did you find any useful information?" Haldir asked moodily.

"Yeah; do you know, we were once considered kinder and more gracious than Elves?" Lou smiled from ear to ear as she watch Haldir snort.

"Anything else?" he muttered.

"Yes, that it was in fact Lorien that started the war." Lou said grimly.

"And finished it." Haldir gloated before realizing Lou's warning look.

"Hmm. Apparently you slaughtered everyone there, obviously except for us four." she growled. "But it doesn't state why it was started." Lou explained.

"And that matters because?" Haldir snapped.

"Well, if we could find out why it happened, maybe we could prevent it happening again. Is there something you're not telling me husband?" Lou asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Haldir said defensively.

"Well why are you so agitated? You're my husband, now tell me what troubles you." Lou said firmly.

"Just leave what needs to be left alone! I forbid you to ever help Kirsty with your kingdom!" Haldir raged.

"You forbid me?" Lou said incredulously, struggling to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I forbid you!" Haldir raged one last time before sweeping the books he collected off the table and stormed off. Lou stood rigid, a calculating gleam in her eye.


End file.
